With You
by byunoona
Summary: "Jika kau tidak akan membuka hatimu untukku maka aku akan membukanya secara paksa. Dan biarlah keterpaksaan itu akan terus bersamamu." CHANBAEK/GS/GENDERSWITCH/ONESHOOT
1. Chapter 1

**WITH YOU**

.

.

.

 **Chanbaek!GS**

Warn! Banyak narasi, alur gaje, ga pantes disebut cerita lol.

Enjoy your trip!

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol, pembisnis lain mungkin mengenal namanya dan akan mendeskripsikan sebagai sosok muda berkopeten dalam bidang bisnis. Usianya baru menginjak 26 saat ia menduduki kursi direktur, dan 30 saat menjadi direktur utama.

Beberapa orang memang dilahirkan dengan sendok emas di mulut mereka, tak menutup kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol pun salah satunya. Ditambah dengan otak cemerlang juga paras menawan, merupakan hal wajar mendapati banyak sekali wanita yang berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

Sementara Byun Baekhyun, adalah wanita karir yang tengah terksiksa dengan thesisnya di umur 27. Menyesali keputusannya untuk langsung mengejar gelar magister. Seharusnya ia menikmati hidupnya terlebih dahulu.

Ya, beberapa orang memang terlahir dengan sendok emas. Sayang sekali Baekhyun jauh dari 'beberapa' itu.

Bukan keputusannya untuk lahir dari wanita ringkih dan pria bajingan seperti cerita fiksi di luar sana, namun Baekhyun tak menyalahkan takdirnya. Buktinya ia mendapat beasiswa penuh untuk seluruh pendidikkannya, menjadi wanita yang lebih mandiri dari 8 tahun lalu kala sang Ibu akhirnya meninggalkan ia sebatang kara.

Kemandirian itu yang membuatnya dapat pergi sendiri—menggantikan atasannya untuk menghandiri acara mewah di hari Kamis. Posisinya sebagai manager produksi yang baru ia jalani beberapa bulan seharusnya tak memberinya kesempatan untuk menghadiri acara semahal ini. Namun perintah Ditektur Jang yang tengah berada di Perancis jelas tak bisa ditolaknya.

Entah kabar burung apa yang akan beredar di kantor esok harinya. Kenyataan ia baru 3 tahun bekerja dan telah dinaikkan jabatannya menjadi manager saja sudah cukup membuat begitu banyak spekulasi mengenai dirinya dengan sang direktur. Jika bukan karena mental bajanya untuk menjadi sukses, Baekhyun tak akan berdiri dengan dress terbaik miliknya sembari menyapa para petinggi yang ia kenali.

Artinya, hampir semua. Terima kasih pada dedikasinya kepada dunia kerja, hingga berinisiatif sendiri untuk mengenali banyak petinggi-petinggi bisnis yang tidak menjalani kerja sama dengan perusahaan tempatnya bekerja walau hanya bermodal internet.

"Manager Byun?"

Baekhyun baru saja ditinggalkan oleh lawan bicaranya, tengah menikmati sesesap wine kala suara lembut itu memanggil, kepalanya menoleh.

Sebagai orang yang bekerja di divisi produksi, jelas mengharuskan Baekhyun mengetahui siapa saja yang telah, tengah, dan akan menjalani kerja sama. Namun jika seseorang mengenalinya sebagai manager, mengartikan mereka pernah bertemu dalam waktu dekat ini. Setidaknya dalam 6 bulan terakhir.

Jadi mengapa memorinya mengatakan ia tak pernah bertemu dengan gadis brunette ini?

"Tak mengenaliku?" Godanya kala melihat ekspresi milik Baekhyun, yang diajak bicara hanya dapat tersenyum canggung—merasa bersalah karena bisa-bisanya situasi seperti ini terjadi.

"Aku Luhan."

Luhan, sekretaris manager keuangan salah satu perusahaan di bidang property, pertama dan terakhir mereka bertemu mungkin 3 tahun lebih yang lalu? Saat Baekhyun sendiri masih menjadi anggota magang divisi produksi. Ia ingat mereka sempat berkenalan singkat, hanya nama ditambah senyuman.

Sosok yang seharusnya berambut lurus hitam dengan kacamata membingkai, memang tidak sopan tapi sepertinya tidak salah jika Baekhyun terkejut.

"Luhan-ssi?" tanyanya. Luhan menjawabnya dengan anggukkan.

"Whoa…," si Byun terkekeh pelan, "aku … sama sekali tidak mengenalimu. Maaf, bagaimana kabarmu?" sebenarnya ia masih merasa tidak enak.

"Sangat baik. Apa aku terlihat sangat berbeda sampai kau tak mengenaliku?"

"Ingin jawaban jujur?"

"Tolong."

"Ya," dan entah mengapa keduanya terkekeh, seperti mereka telah berteman lama dan saling memahami humor masing-masing, "kau terlihat sangat berbeda—tentu saja perubahan yang baik. Boleh aku tahu alasannya?"

"Pertanyaan yang unik untuk pertemuan kedua, Baekhyun-ssi."

"Ah, maafkan kelancanganku." Luhan terkekeh ringan, melempar ujaran bahwa ia hanya bercanda sebelum menjawab.

"Patah hati. Jadi aku merubah penampilanku, menaikan kinerja kerjaku dan mencoba peruntungan di perusahaan pusat. Boleh aku menyombongkan diri bahwa aku sekretaris direktur utama sekarang?"

Baekhyun tahu rasanya melejit dari statusmu yang biasa-biasa saja dalam waktu singkat, tak ada lagi jenis pikiran negatif bahwa semua pasti memiliki permainan gelap di belakangnya. Ia hanya berpegang pada prinsip bahwa kerja keras tak akan membohongi hasil yang didapat.

Luhan sama sepertinya.

"Sungguh? Selamat untuk jabatan barumu, Luhan-ssi."

"Ey, itu bukan baru. Sudah hampir 2 tahun." Kuasanya tergerak meraih salah satu gelas dari seorang pelayan yang berlalu dengan nampan berisikan beberapa gelas wine.

"Tetap saja, itu perkembangan yang pesat." Keduanya terdiam, untuk beberapa alasan mereka melihat sekeliling secara bersamaan.

"Jadi kau menemani Direktur Jang?" Luhan kembali bertanya setelah menyesap sedikit minumannya.

"Ah tidak, beliau sedang menghadiri pertemuan mendadak di Perancis, aku diminta untuk mewakilinya."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, dan entah mengapa Baekhyun malah terpikirkan satu hal janggal, "maaf Luhan-ssi,"

"Hm?"

"Tapi bagaimana kau mengetahui jabatanku sebagai manager?" Seingatnya ia dipanggil manager Byun tadi.

"Ah," hanya perasaan Baekhyun atau Luhan terlihat sedikit canggung setelah ia bertanya?

"Aku memiliki teman di divisi produksi … dan saat mendengar namamu menjadi manager, aku ingat kita pernah berkenalan."

 _Oh._

Baekhyun yakin apa yang Luhan dengar lebih dari itu jika menilik kembali bagaimana tingkah anggota divisinya. Tapi apa ia peduli?

"Tidakkah pencapaianmu juga harus kita rayakan?" Jadi yang Byun Baekhyun lakukan adalah menerima ajakan Luhan untuk mendentingkan gelas tinggi keduanya.

"Untuk Manager Byun," ujar Luhan.

"Dan untuk Sekretaris Lu yang entah mengapa tidak menemani atasannya saat ini," dibandingkan tersinggung, Luhan kembali tersenyum.

"Direktur Park memiliki urusan pribadi sebelumnya, beliau sedang dalam perjalanan."

"Apakah beliau adalah sosok Direktur Park yang selalu dielu-elukan?"

"Setelah menjadi sekretarisnya, aku kini tahu mengapa beliau begitu dipuja."

Jika saja Baekhyun merupakan salah satu penjilat seperti wanita di luar sana, sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana ia akan mengorek informasi mengenai sosok Park Chanyeol dari sekretarisnya ini. Mungkin itu merupakan alasan Luhan memilih untukn tetap bercakap dengannya. Baekhyun hampir tidak membawa atasannya itu sebagai topik, mereka lebih memilih membicarakan kerja sama apa saja yang mereka ketahui dari tamu-tamu yang hadir.

"Sependengaranku Hwangsil sudah menandatangani kerjasama dengan KJ 2 minggu lalu." Ujar Luhan, Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Cara keduanya berpikir hampir sama dalam segala aspek. Mungkin akan berlanjut lebih lama jika saja Luhan tidak menerima telepon.

"Saya mengerti." Panggilan singkat itu mengharuskan Luhan untuk pergi, beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun mengetahui alasannya kala sosok tinggi dengan setelan jas serba hitam memasuki ruangan. Jangan lupakan si mungil Luhan mengekori dengan sama menawannya.

Baekhyun sangat mengakuinya, Park Chanyeol _sesakit_ itu. Netranya tak dapat berpindah untuk beberapa saat, memperhatikan dengan bodohnya bagaimana sosok direktur muda itu menyapa petinggi-petinggi lainnya ataupun ialah yang menerima sapaan.

Sampai tiba saatnya untuk menyapa Direktur Shin, pemilik acara mewah ini.

Tepat di tengah pembicaraan seru yang tengah pria berumur itu lakukan bersama Baekhyun.

"Ah, direktur Park." Adalah Tuan Shin yang pertama kali menyambut keberadaan sosok si pemuda, Chanyeol membungkuk sopan sebelum keduanya berjabat tangan.

"Maaf saya sedikit terlambat." Tuan Shin langsung membuat gerakan tangan tidak masalah.

"Bukan masalah, aku tahu kesibukkan yang kau miliki." Tuan Shin adalah sosok yang sangat hangat. Beliau bahkan menyambut Baekhyun dengan perlakuan yang wanita itu sendiri tidak sangka akan ia dapatkan dengan statusnya yang hanya perwakilan—dan jabatannya hanya manager.

Untuk beberapa saat dirinya terdiam, sedikit menyayangkan percakapan berkualitasnya dengan tuan Shin hanya sampai batas diselesaikan secara—tidak sengaja—sepihak oleh orang ketiga, namun ia pun menyadari keberadaannya dan tentu tidak dapat bertindak lancang. Baekhyun hendak mengundurkan diri, namun Tuan Shin malah memberinya kesempatan yang semakin membuatnya sedikit banyak; besar kepala.

Berkenalan dengan sosok Park Chanyeol.

"Ah—benar, manager Byun. Aku yakin kau mengenal direktur Park Chanyeol."

Oh Tuhan, apakah boleh Baekhyun salah tingkah? Di hadapannya tengah berdiri sosok pembisnis sukses dan kehedirannya dianggap ada.

Baekhyun akan menangis di tempat jika tidak punya harga diri.

"Park Chanyeol." Suara rendah itu berujar, menjabat tangan Baekhyun yang puan harap tidak mengeluarkan keringat dingin nan menganggu.

"Sebuah kehormatan dapat bertemu langsung dengan anda, Tuan Park. Direktur Jang menyampaikan permintaan maafnya tidak dapat bertemu langsung."

"Kita menjalin kerja sama cukup lama, sepertinya aku mulai terbiasa dengan paman yang memang jarang menghadiri acara di dalam negeri."

 _Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, sialan._

"Aku pun mengakui itu, Jungwon sangat menyebalkan jika sudah menyangkut pesta."

"Saya akan membujuknya untuk menggelar satu setelah sekian lama, seingatku sebentar lagi ulang tahunnya."

"Ah benar, bukan kah ulang tahun kalian berdekatan? Bulan depan?"

Apakah Baekhyun dapat mendengarkan percakapan ini?

"Mohon maaf atas kelancangan saya, namun saya pamit mengundurkan diri."

"Manager Byun! Oh maafkan aku. Chanyeol, Jungwon, dan yang lainnya sudah ku anggap seperti anak cucu sendiri, terkadang aku lupa diri."

 _Oh sosok tua manis ini. Jadilah kakekku._

"Sama sekali bukan masalah, Tuan Shin. Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Tubuhnya membungkuk singkat, meninggalkan kedunya dengan senyum hangat, sekaligus Chanyeol yang tertarik perhatiannya.

Bukan lagi rahasia umum jika membicarakan bagaimana wanita di luar sana mengais untuk keberadaan sosok Park Chanyeol di kehidupan mereka. Namun bagaimana dengan keberadaan wanita di kehidupan Chanyeol?

Sendok emas yang mengantarkan tiap suapan untuk Chanyeol jelas membuat hidupnya jauh dari kata sengsara. Perceraian yang terjadi di antara kedua orang tuanya pun tidak membuat dirinya hancur begitu saja. Komunikasi keduanya harmonis, namun jelas dunia fashion bukanlah hal yang dapat diwariskan kepada Chanyeol, hingga walau kenyataannya Chanyeol besar bersama sang Ibu, sosok sang ayah tetap melekat di dirinya.

Salah satunya adalah kebiasaan bermain wanita. Saat Chanyeol muda sikapnya terlalu gegabah sampai terus melakukan hubungan semalam dengan siapa saja yang menginginkannya. Terkutuklah hormon masa muda, Chanyeol beruntung otaknya tidak rusak karena sesering itu berhubungan tubuh. Sementara sekarang, sosoknya terlalu pemilih.

Ya, sisa kenakalan masa muda itu masih ada.

Bibi Kim—sekretaris lamanya—tidak jarang mengomel mengenai hal ini. Chanyeol menyayanginya namun tidak dapat berbohong kala mengatakan ia juga senang wanita tua itu akhirnya pensiun dan tergantikan oleh sekretaris muda yang lebih memaklumi kebiasaannya.

Jika Chanyeol berengsek, dirinya tidak masalah untuk meniduri Luhan sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu. Si puan memiliki poin tambahan untuk penampilan, A+ jika kau tanya Chanyeol. Namun melihat bagaimana wanita itu menjunjung tinggi profesionalitas di antara keduanya—dan ketertarikan direktur Oh dari OSCorp kepadanya—Chanyeol berjanji pada diri sendiri tidak akan menyentuh sekretarisnya itu.

Terkadang pelacur kelas atas, atau model yang tengah naik daun adalah pilihannya. Siapa pun itu, Luhan mengakui bahwa selera atasannya bukanlah sembarang orang.

Jadi ketika tiga hari setelah pesta Tuan Shin, direktur Park nya meminta ia mengirim sekotak paket Tiffany & Co dengan nama penerima Byun Baekhyun, gadis China itu sedikit tidak percaya.

Selama dirinya bekerja, Tuan Park tidak pernah _berhubungan_ dengan yang menjadi rekan kerjasamanya. Sepengetahuannya, sih.

Luhan akui sosok Baekhyun sangat mempesona dengan dress cocktail merah marunnya kemarin. Aura wanita berkelas dengan pengetahuan yang amat luas semakin membuatnya membaur dengan kaum kelas atas. Jangan lupakan jiwa pemimpin di balik wajah anggun itu. Seorang pendominan. Cukup mengejutkan Park Chanyeol menyukai tipe itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih menatapnya, kotak yang baru saja sang sekretaris antar dengan senyuman menggoda. Warna tosca yang familiar. Tanpa membukanya Baekhyun tentu sudah tahu apa isinya. Nama perusahaan yang tertampang di atas kotak semakin memperjelas.

Kapan bahkan terakhir kali ia memanjakan diri sendiri dengan barang hedon? Dan kini sekotak perhiasan berada di atas meja entah dari mana asalnya.

Kuasa Baekhyun tergerak meraih, jika Suzy—sekretarisnya—berpikir ini datang dari kekasih sang atasan, maka ia berpikir ini salah alamat.

Sayangnya ia salah, Suzy pun.

 ** _Aku melihatnya dan berpikir akan cocok untuk lehermu yang indah, Byun._**

Begitu ucap secarik kertas khusus sebesar kartu nama. Dan kala Baekhyun membaliknya, ia benci bagaimana otakya malah langsung menunjuk satu sosok sebagai pelaku hanya dengan bermodal nama perusahaan.

 _Shinju Enterprise._

 _Park Chanyeol?_

Yang benar saja.

Namun berapa banyak pegawai yang dapat menggunakan nama perusahaan untuk identitas pengirim barang seolah itu adalah nama mereka sendiri?

Hanya satu. Si direktur utama.

Alasan logis lainnya, Baekhyun tidak mengenal siapapun di perusahaan besar tersebut. Kecuali Luhan yang mustahil mengiriminya benda ini, dan Park Chanyeol.

Apa Baekhyun harus meminta penjelasan? Tidak. Pengalamannya boleh baru 4 tahun di dunia bekerja, ia boleh berpikir tidak semua memiliki sisi gelap, namun pikirannya tidak senaif itu. Si Byun tahu ke mana ini akan berakhir.

Jadi yang ia lakukan adalah mengirim ulang si kotak tosca. Mengembalikannya bahkan tanpa sempat menyentuh berlian di liontin.

Cukup untuk membuat sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat, serta dengusan tidak percaya kala membaca surat tambahan di dalam kotak.

 ** _Terima Kasih. Namun leher saya tidak indah._**

Semakin lama Chanyeol membacanya, semakin ia merasa konyol. Sampai-sampai terkekeh sesaat sebelum menyisakan seringaian tertantang.

Jadi seperti ini Baekhyun ingin menjalaninya? Chanyeol selalu menyukai tantangan.

Pria itu juga tak mengerti mengapa gambaran diri Baekhyun terus melekat di ingatan handalnya. Atau matanya yang kerap melirik sosok si mungil dengan wine di tangan empat hari lalu. Yang dapat dipastikan, Chanyeol ingin menemuinya lagi. Ajakan makan malam tidak terdengar salah.

Setelah hampir 2 minggu terus mengirimi si puan semua benda yang membuat kaum hawa menangis senang dan selalu menerima pengembalian barang. Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun akhirnya jengah hingga memutuskan menerima ajakan itu. Mungkin untuk menampar Chanyeol tepat di pipi, selain dari itu sang pria tidak tahu apa yang dapat menjadi alasannya.

Kemana sosoknya yang selama ini membiarkan wanita lah yang mengejarnya? Jangankan Luhan, Chanyeol sendiri terkejut dengan tingkah laku menjijikannya demi sepasang mata mungil itu menatapnya lagi secara langsung.

Setelah menduduki diri, Baekhyun belum mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Sementara Chanyeol tengah menikmati eksistensi sang wanita. Membiarkan pelayan datang dan pergi setelah mengisi gelas dengan wine.

"Aku kecewa kau menerima ajakan makan malamku namun tidak dengan gaunnya."

"Lantas, saya harus menolak makan malamnya juga?"

"Tidakkah akan terlihat lebih baik? Dibandingkan dengan setelan bekerja."

Ya. Baekhyun membawa dirinya langsung dari kantor tanpa berniat mempercantik penampilan sebelumnya. Sikap Chanyeol cukup membuatnya gerah dan ingin menyiram wine mahal ini ke wajahnya.

Ingin. Jika Baekhyun tidak memikirkan akibat terburuk yang mungkin terjadi. Sudah ia lakukan sedari datang tadi.

"Maaf ketidaksopanan saya, namun tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaian saya. Hanya setelan formal untuk sebuah makan malam bisnis."

"Jadi kita bicara bisnis sekarang?"

Tangan Chanyeol tergerak meriah gelas wine yang ada, menyesapnya singkat dengan netra tetap terfokus pada Baekhyun.

Setengah mati Baekhyun menahan diri agar tidak merona. Entah arti tatapan itu memang untuk menggoda atau bukan, namun Baekhyun terbuai.

 _Oh sadar Byun Baekhyun!_

"Ya. Hubungan kita hanya untuk bisnis. Jadi bisakah anda berhenti mengirim barang tidak penting?"

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?"

"Maka saya akan terus mengembalikannya."

"Dan akan ku suruh resepsionis untuk memintamu mengantarnya sendiri ke ruanganku. Aku tidak masalah harus bertemu denganmu setiap hari."

"Tuan Park."

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Sebenarnya apa yang anda inginkan?"

Keduanya terdiam. Baekhyun dengan nafas marahnya sementara Chanyeol dengan senyum tenang.

"Kau."

"Sebagai rekan kerja, atau wanita di ranjang anda?"

Persetan dengan kesopanan, Baekhyun mulai habis kesabaran.

"Apa aku sehina itu di matamu?"

"Reputasi anda memang tidak sesuci itu."

Chanyeol menyeringai, bahkan ketika pelayan mengantar makanan mereka.

Baekhyun memilih membuang fokus, mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang pelayan lalu meneguk wine sebagai pengalih.

"Kalau begitu pilihan kedua."

"Maaf?"

"Rekan kerja atau wanita di ranjang. Aku menjawab yang kedua."

Demi Zeus Byun Baekhyun kau sedang dilecehkan, bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seringaianya terlihat begitu menggoda?!

"Apa anda memang setidak sopan ini pada wanita?"

"Percaya lah, aku lebih baik dari ini. Namun kau bertanya dan aku menjawab."

Tatapan tak percaya bercampur marah itu menyalang dari matanya. Rasanya jauh lebih buruk dari saat semua orang membicarakan gossip mengenai dirinya dengan Direktur Jang.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, kepalan tangan itu ternjuntai di sisi tubuh. Dan Chanyeol melihat semuanya. Sungguh kebejatan tingkat dewa karena ia malah memikirkan bagaimana pergelangan tangan mungil itu terikat dengan dasinya.

"Saya akan menganggap saya tidak mendengar apa-apa. Saya tidak tahu bagaimana seorang direktur utama perusahaan sukses dapat bertingkah seperti ini."

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan. Reputasiku tidak sesuci itu."

"Dan saya mohon bertindaklah selayaknya seorang pimpinan professional. Anda seharusnya malu."

Baekhyun benci sekali bagaimana pria itu terus meremehkannya dengan melempar senyum tenang nan menawan. Apa Baekhyun memang serendah itu di mata para pimpinan?

Harga dirinya tercoreng bukan lagi dengan tinta, namun langsung dengan sekaleng cat.

"Haruskah saya membawa hal ini ke meja hijau?" Serunya marah. Sial, sesaat lagi ia akan kehilangan sisi tenangnya.

"Atas apa? Menjawab pertanyaan?"

Sudah cukup.

"Jika saya menyiramkan wine ini, apa anda akan langsung mengambil jabatan saya?"

"Aku tidak sepicik itu."

Dan wajah Chanyeol seketika basah dengan air merah itu. Keadaan restoran yang tidak menampung pelanggan lain adalah hal yang Baekhyun syukuri saat itu juga. Ia yakin si Park gila ini pun jelas tidak ingin mengambil resiko lainnya.

Diraihnya tas hitam dari atas kursi, dan kala tungkainya melangkah, suara berat itu kembali membuatnya terdiam.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

.

Baekhyun bukan sepenuhnya wanita baja. Jauh di sudut hatinya, kenyataan bahwa ia memiliki sisi lemah bukan sesuatu yang berdebu.

Ia pasti menangis, kala skripsinya ditolak, kala lelah dengan dunia bekerja, kala sang Ibunda pergi, dan kini, saat harga dirinya bagai tak memiliki arti di mata seorang pria.

Ketidakpedulian adalah rasa yang muncul ketika semua rekan kerjanya membuat gossip murahan. Harga dirinya juga menjadi pertaruhan saat itu, namun mengapa saat ini ia malah menangis meraung selayaknya anak gadis patah hati?

Oh Tuhan, sejak kapan Baekhyun menjadi secengeng ini?!

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun benar-benar merasa dirinya dilecehkan. Sikap tenang Chanyeol mendukung semuanya dari segala aspek. Seperti meneriakkan bahwa Baekhyun tak lebih dari wanita yang akan jatuh tanpa ia melakukan apapun. Semudah itu.

Baekhyun diremehkan dengan cara yang begitu sadis dan wanita itu sakit hati bukan main.

Pertama kali dalam 27 tahun, sisi dominannya tidak mempengaruhi perilaku seseorang padanya.

Ia pernah mendengar, mengesampingkan gosip sampah yang mereka ciptakan, anggota divisi yang Baekhyun pimpin tetap segan padanya karena jiwa kepemimpinan yang ia miliki. Kecerdasannya dalam melakukan pekerjaan selalu diakui tidak memiliki celah berati sedari ia magang sampai memiliki jabatan tertinggi.

Jadi kala seorang Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti ia bukanlah hal yang perlu dipusingkan, Baekhyun … kacau.

Wanita Byun itu sangat ingin ia tetap memiliki arti di mata siapapun.

Sisi arogannya lah yang memerintah.

Begitu pula sisi arogan Chanyeol yang merasa senang melihat bagaimana Baekhyun kalah, dan berkata untuk melakukan lebih.

Wanita sedominan Baekhyun namun tetap tak berdaya kala ia berikan sebuah sentilan kecil seperti itu. Rasa tertariknya yang terus bertambah kini malah sedikit tertimbun dengan keinginannya bermain-main dengan Baekhyun di atas telapak tangannya.

Siraman di wajah, mengingatkan Chanyeol pada masa muda berengseknya. Dan ia pun menikmati semua itu.

"Tuan."

Usapan jemarinya di bibir serta senyum nakal itu terhenti, menyisakan lirikan pada sang sekretaris yang berada di kursi depan.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya, namun boleh saya tahu apa hubungan Tuan dengan Manager Byun?"

Wajahnya yang hanya ia tolehkan sedikit jelas membuat Luhan tak dapat melihat tatapan datar yang Chanyeol lempar, namun puan itu merasakannya.

Sial, Chanyeol memang bisa sedominan itu.

"Dan apa hakmu bertanya?"

"Hanya … Manager Byun sudah saya anggap teman sendiri. Saya khawatir terhadapnya."

"Maksudmu aku sedang membuatnya dalam bahaya?"

Luhan tidak menjawab, karena memang itu poin perkataannya.

"Saya hanya berpikir, Manager Byun adalah wanita yang baik dan sangat professional. Beliau bukan seperti wanita yang Tuan mungkin pikirkan."

"Aku tahu," ujar Chanyeol, ia kembali mengusap dagunya pelan,"karenanya aku semakin menginginkannya."

"Setelah kejadian ini aku semakin ingin membawanya menghiasi tempat tidurku."

Ungkapan vulgar yang jelas didengar oleh sang supir, namun sama sekali tak ada rasa khawatir di sana. Joohyuk yang merupakan tangan kanan Chanyeol mungkin mengetahui lebih banyak hal tidak senonoh. Baik secara sikap Chanyeol di balik layar, maupun dirinya di dalam dunia bisnis. Chanyeol _memang_ tidak sesuci itu, dan tentu bisnisnya pun tidak selalu sebersih itu. Dan Joohyuk adalah orang yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Mungkin kau juga harus berhati-hati, direktur Oh bisa saja melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku padamu. Dan aku akan berada di pihaknya."

Luhan mengernyit menahan geli namun ia tidak dapat membalas. Juga hatinya masih sangat tidak rela seorang Park Chanyeol bermain-main dengan Byun Baekhyun. Para resepsionis itu mungkin mengira Baekhyun adalah salah satu wanita yang mengejar Chanyeol hingga menitipkan berbagai macam hadiah untuknya.

Mereka tidak tahu jika semua hadiah itu ya berasal dari Chanyeol dan kembali lagi ke Chanyeol. Luhan bangga pada Baekhyun yang teguh pada prinsip untuk tidak jatuh kepada Chanyeol, yang mulai membuatnya jengkel adalah bagaimana Chanyeol tidak menyerah juga.

"Joohyuk-ah, lakukan rencana yang sebelumnya."

Mata Luhan membelalak seketika. Rencana apa yang mereka maksud?

"Baik, Tuan."

Oh, Luhan akan mencekik Joohyuk setelah ini.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya masih terasa sama. Baekhyun dengan sisa sakit hatinya, Suzy yang menggodanya untuk kesekian kali, hadiah laknat dari oknum Park Chanyeol, thesis yang membuat kepala panas, dan pekerjaan.

Wanita itu tengah membaca ulang halaman ketiga dari lembaran dokumen map merah kala ponselnya berdering nyaring, nama pengguna menunjukkan 'Sunggyu Hyungnim' yang merupakan pemilik unit di bawahnya dan jelas tidak Baekhyun angkat. Ini masih jam kerja. Pria itu enak memiliki waktu luang di hari jumat.

Tetapi begitu panggilan ke-3, Baekhyun merasa ada yang salah. Dan setelah mengangkatnya, ia merasa kupingnya akan berdarah karena teriakan sang lawan bicara, juga berita yang ia katakan.

" _Unitmu dibobol, isinya sangat berantakan. Apa kau berurusan dengan rentenir?!_ "

"Aku baru kembali dari mini market, dan pintunya sudah seperti ini. Saat aku lihat keadaan dalamnya bahkan lebih parah." Baekhyun mendengarkan, namun fokusnya benar-benar hanya tertuju pada isi unitnya yang … sama sekali tidak berbentuk. Bahkan tidak untuk sofa, kasur, maupun lemari dapur. Mereka bahkan merusak bagian tembok serta pintu yang sebentar lagi akan terlepas dari daunnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, ini … seperti tidak ada yang tersisa. Tidak ada yang dapat diselamatkan."

Baekhyun berjongkok untuk mengangkat komputernya yang berhiaskan retak di tiap sudut layar. Syunggyu benar, tidak ada yang dapat diselamatkan.

Baru semalam ia mengirim e-mail pada manager keuangan setelah terbebas dari tangis oleh—

"Apa kau mungkin … bermasalah dengan gangster atau sejenisnya?"

— _Park Chanyeol._

.

.

.

Sial, Chanyeol tidak percaya ia bertindak sejauh ini untuk perhatian dari Byun Baekhyun. Ia membiarkan dirinya menjadi si orang jahat daripada pangeran berkuda putih.

Betapa bencinya ia terhadap rasa puas serta senyum senang yang ia miliki kala mendapati Baekhyun menatapnya nyalang di balik meja kebangsaannya.

Oh, bonus untuk Joohyuk akan ia dua kali lipatkan.

"Tidak sepicik itu, huh? Dengan kelakuan selayaknya anjing kelaparan ini?"

Bagaimana bisa kemarahan Baekhyun malah membuatnya semakin bergairah? Apa Chanyeol sudah berubah menjadi masokis sekarang?

Umpatan miliknya terdengar begitu merdu. Chanyeol harap Baekhyun dapat meneriakkannya kala mendesah untuknya.

Sosok itu masih hanya melemparkan senyum, jemarinya ia kaitkan sebelum menjadi tumpuan di bawah dagu, "selamat sore, Manager Byun."

"Keparat kau Park Chanyeol."

 _Oh, sebut namaku lagi, sayang._

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu kemari?"

"Tempat tinggalku yang kau jadikan kandang babi."

"Ah … jadi itu yang ia lakukan? Aku hanya memintanya untuk membuat sedikit perubahan."

Pupus sudah. Sisi positif yang terus berdoa agar semua ini bukan lah hasil perbuatan Park Chanyeol langsung menjelma menjadi debu.

"Kau bertindak sejauh ini? Pada wanita yang menolak tidur denganmu?"

"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol tenang, ia menyandarkan kembali punggungnya, "aku melakukan ini pada wanita yang menyiramku dengan wine."

"Dan aku satu-satunya wanita yang melakukan itu?"

"Kau satu-satunya yang melakukan itu sebelum kita tidur bersama."

"Menjijikan sekali."

"Juga, karena kau adalah kau, Byun Baekhyun."

" _And what is that supposed to mean_?"

"Kau tahu pasti apa maksudku."

" _Oh gosh._ "

Tepatnya sejak kapan Baekhyun berbicara dengan sangat informalnya? Sedari awal? Oh, persetan.

Cara menyelesaikan semua ini mudah, Baekhyun hanya perlu berhubungan tubuh dengan Chanyeol dan semua selesai. Semudah itu jika harga diri Baekhyun hanya setinggi telapak kakinya sendiri.

Apa dengan dihancurkannya tempat ia bernaung, harga dirinya ikut menjadi puing-puing?

Haruskah _Baekhyun_ mejadikan harga dirinya ikut menjadi puing-puing?

"Saya mohon berhenti."

"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Bagian dari diriku menyukainya saat kau merasa jengah dan kalah. Kau si dominan yang menjadi pudding oleh tanganku."

"Jadi kau hanya ingin membuktikan kekuasaan yang dapat kau peroleh?"

"Dan juga dirimu seutuhnya."

"Park Chanyeol."

"Pernah berpikir untuk menikah?"

 _Apa?_

Baekhyun membeku ditempat, tidak dapat mencerna ucapan Chanyeol secara menyeluruh.

Chanyeol pun. Apa yang baru saja ia katakan?

 _Oh Park Chanyeol, berapa banyak lagi kejutan yang akan kau ciptakan dengan Baekhyun sebagai alasan?_

Ternyata ia memang sudah setidak waras itu. Byun Baekhyun, sial kau.

"Anda sedang mabuk?"

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, namun sepertinya tidak."

"Anda mabuk."

"Tidur bersama lalu menikah, seketika terdengar menggiurkan. Hei, itu bukan ide buruk."

Tepatnya apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan.

"Pertama, perlu saya bawakan minuman pereda mabuk? Ada toko kelontong tak jauh dari sini."

 _Dan bisa-bisanya kau malah tertawa, Park Chanyeol?!_

"Kedua, saya sangat memohon pada anda, Tuan Park. Berhentilah bertindak seperti anak remaja. Entah apa alasan anda melakukan ini—namun tolong, saya bukanlah wanita yang tepat. Saya bukan tipe wanita yang dapat anda ajak bermain. Saya hanya wanita yang tengah mencoba bertahan hidup seorang diri. Hidup sudah cukup membuat saya kesulitan, dan saya harap anda tidak terus menambahkan."

"Saya tidak mengerti apa yang saya lakukan sampai anda bertindak sejauh ini, namun jika saya melakukan kesalahan maka saya mohon maaf. Karenanya, saya sangat minta pada anda, berhenti sampai di sini. Anda sudah cukup menghancurkan apa yang saya miliki dan saya harap itu cukup untuk kesenangan anda. Saya permisi."

Bungkukkan sopan itu pertanda bahwa Baekhyun benar menginjak gengsinya yang setinggi langit. Dirinya yang sebelumnya masih mengikuti cara bermain Chanyeol—tidak juga, namun itu cukup menguras perhatiannya untuk beberapa saat belakangan—seketika berganti oleh sosok korban yang memohon untuk tidak lagi dibuat sengsara. Sisi lemah yang sebenarnya ingin Baekhyun buang jauh-jauh.

Kembali ke rumah, Baekhyun benar hanya dapat menghela. Beruntung Jihyun—tetangga perawat yang tinggal di unit atas—dengan sangat ramah memeperbolehkan ia tinggal menumpang untuk sementara waktu.

Baekhyun jelas harus bertanggung jawab atas unit yang ia sewa itu. Semua kerusakan cukup membuat tabungannya terkuras dan kalian tahu yang lebih sial? Ini akhir tahun, dimana kontraknya dengan si rumah akan segera berakhir.

Cukup membuat pikirannya kembali tertekan dengan keadaan finansial yang ia miliki. Apa Baekhyun harus benar menjual tubuhnya?

Dimana Park Chanyeol.

 _Hahaha, sangat jalang, Byun Baeknyun._

Pengusaha kaya raya itu tidak pernah lagi menunjukkan eksistensi nya. Setidaknya setelah pertemuan terakhir sampai akhir bulan ini.

Ya, tepatnya tanggal 25 kemarin Baekhyun kembali menerima eksistensi si Park keparat itu, berupa sebuah kotak berisikan gaun satin dengan warna marun serta kartu undangan.

Ulang tahun.

Dengan secarik pesan kecil, ' ** _Aku membuat kesalahan. Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan secara langsung._** '

Baekhyun pasti sudah gila dengan berpikir dua kali mengenai undangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Dan semakin terbukti gila dengan tubuhnya turun dari taksi di hadapan salah satu convention hall milik Shinju, satu dari sekian banyak bukti kekayaan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengikuti alur dengan menaiki tangga menuju pintu masuk, memperlihatkan kartu undangan dan diantar menuju pintu yang membatasi koridor dengan hall termewah yang pernah Baekhyun lihat dengan kedua matanya. Sang protokoler tak lupa memberi arahan mengenai tempat duduk Baekhyun yang tentu telah disiapkan.

Bagaimana Baekhyun tidak datang terlambat memperlihatkan betapa ia niat menghadiri acara dengan tema 'siapa yang memiliki barang paling mahal' berdalih silahrutahmi antara para pimpinan tersebut. Acara tambahan; mendoakan pertambahanan umur Direktur Park.

Tujuannya tertuju pada bar yang ada di sebelah kiri, ia bukan ahli dalam minuman alkohol, jadi pilihannya adalah seglas jus jeruk dengan sedikit campuran champagnes putih.

Baekhyun tak banyak bicara, tentu ia menyapa beberapa orang di sana, namun memutuskan untuk duduk di kursinya. Meja bundar dengan nomor 4.

Ia penasaran dengan siapa ia akan duduk.

Sayangnya tak kunjung ada yang menemaninya, bahkan sampai sosok tampan Park Chanyeol menuruni tangga—masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan menggandeng sang sekretaris. Demi Zeus, Luhan terlihat sangat memukau.

 _Apa keduanya tengah berkencan?_

Tepuk tangan terdengar begitu Chanyeol menempatkan diri di panggung yang ada. Memperlihatkan senyum menawannya dan dapat Baekhyun dengar beberapa pekikan dari para wanita.

 _Ia memang seindah itu._

"Selamat malam."

Baiklah, mengapa Baekhyun rindu suara berat itu?

"Sebelumnya, saya tidak menyangka ternyata pestanya akan seperti ini. Saya menantikan pesta kecil dengan keluarga—terima kasih, Sehun-ssi, dan juga pesta di luar ruangan sembari menikmati langit malam, terima kasih lagi, Sehun-ssi."

Semua terkekeh akan guyonan—sarkas Chanyeol. Entah niatnya benar sekedar candaan, atau benar sebuah sarkasme.

"Namun terima kasih semua yang telah hadir…."

Suara Chanyeol bagai mengecil di benak Baekhyun, wanita itu terus terfokus pada senyum jenakanya yang ia lempar sembari memberi pidato pembukaan.

Ada yang berbeda pada diri Baekhyun, wanita itu menyadari sedari ia memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya pada Chanyeol, dan bagaimana pria itu benar menjauhinya bahkan mengatakan ia membuat kesalahan, membuat sang puan semakin … jatuh.

Mungkinkah ia mulai mendapati kembali respeknya pada Park Chanyeol? Semua yang dirasakan kini hanya takjub akan eksistensinya.

Sejak kapan Baekhyun menajdi seperti ini? Ia merasa seperti marshmellow.

"…terakhir. Saya tahu, ini sedikit kekanakan juga _tua_. Namun izinkan saya untuk berdansa singkat sebagai bentuk kebahagiaan saya hari ini. Tidakkah semua orang akan melakukannya nanti?"

Senyum kecil Baekhyun perlahan hilang, bukan karena kemungkinan tidak ada yang mengajaknya berdansa, karena Park Chanyeol tengah menatapnya.

 _Tidak._

Tangan Baekhyun mengepal di atas pahanya.

"Jadi izinkan saya untuk melakukan dansa pertama,"

 _Jangan._

"Dengan tamu special saya,"

 _Jangan kau berani katakan._

"Manager Byun. Byun Baekhyun-ssi?"

Dan Baekhyun tidak percaya ia sempat jatuh kepada tipu daya seorang Park Chanyeol. Kini, ia terperangkap.

 _Man always be man. Jadi apa itu berarti Park Chanyeol akan terus menajdi seorang bajingan?_

Semua mata sontak tertuju padanya, sisi wanita berkelas Baekhyun pun kembali menguasai, tidak membiarkan kulitnya nampak memerah karena amarah atau semua orang akan berpikir ia tengah merona seluruh tubuh.

Suasana di sekitarnya dipenuhi berbagai ekspresi, marah, jengkel, tidak percaya, juga bahagia. Park Chanyeol termasuk yang terakhir, senyumnya tak juga pudar selama melangkah mendekati Baekhyun di kursinya.

" _May I?"_ Chanyeol bertanya dengan senyum—seringaian.

Dengan senyuman pula Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan itu. Tidak membiarkan dirinya dicap wanita tidak tahu diri, tidak sopan santun, tidak memiliki tatak rama, dan lainnya hanya karena menolak permintaan berdansa sang pemilik acara.

Musik klasikal kembali terdengar, kini lebih mendominasi. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke tengah ruangan sebelum menempatkan tangannya di pinggul sang wanita, mulai membawanya menciptakan langkah kecil dengan mata saling terpikat. Keduanya jelas menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Anda benar-benar sesuatu." Gumam Byun Baekhyun masih dengan senyum. Chanyeol sedikit menahan tawa.

"Kau memakai dress dariku."

"Saya kira anda sadar telah membuat kesalahan."

"Ya, terhadap rumahmu. Menyukaimu bukanlah kesalahan."

"Dan anda mulai lagi."

"Aku akan menggantinya, semua biaya perbaikan."

"Terima kasih, namun semua sudah saya lunasi."

"Aku tinggal mengirim uangnya ke rekeningmu."

"Anda tahu rekening saya?"

"Aku juga tahu k sewa rumahmu berakhir akhir tahun nanti."

"Jadi anda seorang stalker sekarang."

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan saat wanita yang kusuka terus menolakku? Hanya mengawasi dari jauh."

Baekhyun mendengus, "jadi karena itu anda mengundang saya?"

"Tidak, aku benar ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."

"Ajakan tidur lagi?"

"Permintaan maaf."

 _Sial, aku sudah menurunkan harapan tadi. Ini sangat tidak disangka._

"Untuk menghancurkan rumahku?"

"Bersikap layaknya seorang bajingan."

"Saya senang anda sadar."

Kembali, Park Chanyeol menahan tawa. Kemudian perhatian keduanya sedikit teralih oleh bergabungnya pasangan-pasangan lain ke lantai dansa. Sial, ini sangat fiktif dan menggelikan. Mengapa juga Chanyeol harus melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Dan permintaan maaf lagi."

"Kali ini untuk?"

"Membuatmu terikat denganku."

Bibir sang wanita sedikit terangkat, "anda berpikir dengan sebutan tamu special dan dansa bersama kita akan memiliki skandal? Saya yakin ini bukan pertama kalinya."

"Kau salah keduanya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya, dan juga dansa bukanlah alasan mereka akan menyebarkan rumor," Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, meninggalkan beberapa pekikan nafas terkejut termasuk dari Baekhyun sendiri yang sontak berusaha menjauh, namun gagal karena si Park segera melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang.

Melihat bagaimana reaksi panik tertahan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia pun beralih untuk berbisik ditelinga sang puan, "ini alasan mereka menyebarkan rumor."

Dan kecupan pada bahu itu terjadi dengan tidak senonohnya. Singkat, namun sangat yakin dapat menyebabkan berjuta gosip setelahnya.

Kali ini Baekhyun sungguh mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, walau tak sepenuhnya memiliki arti karena pria itu sama sekali tidak berkutik. Ia kembali menatap Baekhyun yang membelalak nyalang dengan senyum.

"Kau begitu cantik."

Jemari yang menelusuri wajahnya itu hampir Baekhyun tepis dengan kasar.

Chanyeol akhirnya melangkah mundur, memberikan sedikit jarak di antara mereka. Tangannya masih ia letakkan di pinggang Baekhyun kala ia menuntun sang wanita kembali ke mejanya.

Lalu ikut duduk di meja yang sama.

Baekhyun masih terdiam, terus membuang muka hingga Luhan berdiri di dekat meja, perempuan itu membungkuk sopan.

"Bagaimana reaksi mereka? Sesuai ekspektasi?"

Luhan terkejut bukan main. Cara Chanyeol bertanya membuatnya terdengar seperti ia ikut campur dengan semua kejadian tadi. Padahal kenyataannya ia hampir berteriak serta melempar stilettonya ke kepala sang atasan.

Diam-diam Luhan melirik Baekhyun, aura sang wanita masih sangat berkelasnya, hanya saja dapat dirasakan sedikit suasana mendung di sana.

Ya, Baekhyun saat ini tengah mengumpati semua yang ada. Di dunia memang tidak ada yang benar peduli pada kita kecuali diri kita sendiri.

"Sangat mengejutkan, Tuan Park. Saya dan tamu lainnya sangat ingin mendengar penjelasan anda." Dan Luhan berdoa semoga Baekhyun tidak salah paham padanya.

"Akan segera ku berikan." Chanyeol melempar lirikan pada Baekhyun. Luhan ingin sekali mencolok matanya.

"Apa ada yang anda butuhkan?"

"Waktu." Baik Chanyeol maupun Luhan terkejut, Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan luar biasa dingin namun masih terlihat anggun. Ia menoleh kea rah Chanyeol.

"Ayo bicara sebentar."

"Kukira kau tidak akan meminta, sayang."

Chanyeol kembali membawanya, kali ini menaiki tangga hingga melewati pintu kaca si pembatas balkon. Di sana sang wanita sontak menyentak tangan Chanyeol dari pinggang. Tamparan itu hampir membekas di pipi kiri jika si jangkung tidak cekatan menahannya.

Maka Baekhyun pun menampar dengan tangan kirinya.

 _Oh astaga Byun Baekhyun!_

Sepertinya cara kerja tubuh Baekhyun lebih cepat dari otaknya sekarang.

"Aw," ujar Chanyeol, jemarinya mulai mengusap pipi kirinya. Yang menyebalkan; tidak ada raut menyesal di sana, "aku akan menganggap aku pantas mendapatkannya."

"Kau memang pantas."

"Baik, aku memang pantas mendapatkannya."

"Sebenarnya apa lagi yang kau inginkan, Park Chanyeol?"

"Mengapa kau sulit sekali mengerti? Harus berapa kali kukatakan jawabannya adalah dirimu?"

"Hentikan semua omong kosong itu, dan langsung ke intinya."

"Sebenarnya bagaimana kau ingin aku menjawab? Huh?"

Apa Park Chanyeol mulai kehilangan kesabarannya juga?

Dan kenapa Byun Baekhyun tidak dapat menjawab?

"Aku … ingin kau berhenti bermain-main."

"Saat ini aku sedang menunjukan aku tidak main-main." Remasan pada tangan kanan Baekhyun membuahkan desiran darah yang tidak biasa.

"Kau hanya ingin memperlihatkan kekuasaanmu."

"Mengapa kau sangat yakin?"

"Karena itulah dirimu."

"Apa kau memang sekaku itu? Sehingga tidak dapat menerima perubahan seseorang?"

"Memang perubahan apa yang kau miliki?"

"Bahwa aku serius menginginkanmu, Byun Baekhyun. Aku menyukaimu. Bukan hanya untuk tidur denganmu, tapi juga berhubungan denganmu. Memiliki ikatan serius."

"Aku sadar sikapku sebelumnya salah, namun sikap menolakmu juga menjadi alasan aku melakukannya, setelah dipikir-pikir. Jadi kau juga salah."

... _baiklah._

Kuasa bebas Chanyeol bergerak, membelai wajah Baekhyun lembut dan lagi-lagi membuat darah Baekhyun terpompa cepat di dalam tubuh.

"Saat ini aku hanya ingin kau menjadi milikmu seutuhnya, bagaimana pun caranya."

"Jika kau tidak akan membuka hatimu untukku maka aku akan membukanya secara paksa. Dan biarlah keterpaksaan itu akan terus bersamamu."

Tak ada sepatah kata keluar dari Baekhyun.

Semua bagian dari dirinya tengah berperang satu sama lain. Terbagi menjadi tim jatuh untuk Chanyeol, atau terus memberontak.

Ada juga yang memerintahkannya untuk pindah ke luar negeri dan hidup dengan identitas baru.

"Sial, kau memang secantik itu."

Diam masih menjadi mode seorang Byun Baekhyun, cukup lama hingga Chanyeol tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

"Katakan sesuatu…."

"Park Chanyeol-ssi."

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana aku harus menanggapi ucapanmu?"

Kali ini malah Chanyeol yang dibuat kebingungan. Apa ini pertanda baik?

"Uhm … 'ayo coba berkencan'?"

"Lalu kau akan membuangku setelahnya?"

"Kau sungguh akan terus berpikir seperti itu? Aku harus melakukan apalagi…." Rasanya ia mulai jengah.

Dan betapa terkejutya seorang Park Chanyeol kala si mungil terkekeh pelan.

"Keputusasaan seorang Direktur Park."

"Itu membuatmu bahagia?"

"Sedikit terhibur, bukan hanya kau yang memiliki sisi mendominasi."

"Ah, benar. Byun Baekhyun yang dominan." Gerakan tangan Chanyeol bagai tak terbaca, naluri itu menuntunnya untuk memeluk pinggang sang wanita.

"Dan Park Chanyeol yang suka memaksa." Sementara Baekhyun menerimanya.

Keduanya kembali terdiam hanya unuk saling bertukar tatap. Masing-masing dari mereka bagai memiliki perasaan berkecamuk di dalam diri dan entah mana yang benar.

Rasa bahagia?

"Boleh aku mengatakan ini? Kau terlihat sangat cocok dengan warna merah marun, ini membuatku semakin jatuh untukmu."

"Gaun darimu memang sangat indah, sedikit disayangkan aku sudah memiliki dress marun lainnya."

"Aku tahu, kau memakainya saat pesta tuan Shin."

"Dan anda mengingatnya."

"Menurutmu kenapa apa aku sampai tergila-gila padamu seperti psikopat?"

"Karena memang itu diri anda?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya singkat, "dapat diterima."

"Dan karena saya cantik?"

"Yang satu itu jelas kebenarannya—tapi mengapa kau tiba-tiba bicara dengan formal lagi?"

"Kesadaran saya telah terkumpul dengan sempurna. Kekacauannya sudah berlalu."

"Aku suka kau berbicara informal, itu membuat kita terasa lebih dekat. Aku ingin membuatmu merasa nyaman Byun Baekhyun, mengetahui warna kesukaanmu atau kebiasaan burukmu saat tidur. Aku ingin mengetahui cerita kehidupanmu, kopi kesukaanmu atau kesulitan yang kau alami dengan thesismu. Juga menghafal wangi rambutmu."

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, itu membuat Chanyeol ikut melempar tawa.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu secara keseluruhan. "

Tapi dengan menyebalkannya, Baekhyun masih terkekeh juga, tak berapa lama ia bertanya di tengah tawanya;

"Anda berlatih mengatakan itu?"

Chanyeol tertangkap menghafal semua kalimat. Sial.

"...ya. 3 hari, 2 malam, sampai sebelum masuk ruangan tadi."

Kini keduanya terkekeh.

 _Oh Tuhan, situasinya semakin intens._

"Tinggal bersamaku, Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun baru saja berteriak dalam hati.

"Masih terlalu awal untuk itu."

"Aku suka yang cepat."

"Jadi kau suka hubungan kita—"

"'Hubungan kita akan berlangsung cepat', kau akan mengatakan itu 'kan?"

Baekhyun terkekeh tertahan, "kau mulai mengenal jalan pikiranku."

"Jalan pikiran yang menyebalkan, ingin ku bantu mengaspalnya ulang dengan pikiran positif."

"Entahlah, semua tentangmu selalu terlihat negatif."

"Begitu? Jadi jika aku mengajakmu menginap di tempatku malam ini, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Tanpa butuh waktu lama wajah Baekhyun menjadi semerah bajunya.

 _Kontrol pikiranmu, Baekhyun! Dan jangan menyeringai, Park Chanyeol!_

"Aku hanya berkata menginap, kemana pikiranmu pergi?"

"Saya tidak mengerti yang anda bicarakan."

"Tidak sesuci itu, huh?"

"Saya juga wanita dewasa yang pernah…,"

"Yang pernah?"

"…yang pernah berhubungan … cinta."

Chanyeol setengah mati menahan gemas.

"Apa sulitnya mengatakan bercinta?"

"Saya tidak mengerti yang anda bicarakan."

"Oh Tuhan."

Dan kala kegemasan itu tak dapat ditahan lagi, pertemuan bibir pun tidak dapat terhindar. Chanyeol mendorong dirinya mencicipi bibir Baekhyun untuk pertama kali dengan sedikit lumatan. Sang puan tidak melawan—tak juga membalas, dan kala dirasa Chanyeol semakin bertindak lebih, ia menyudahi ciuman pertama mereka.

Sang pria memerlihatkan cengiran bahagianya, ini pertama kali Baekhyun melihat ekspresi itu.

"Oh Byun Baekhyun, apa yang sudah kau perbuat." Kepala itu kembali mendekat, berniat memberikan kecupan singkat sebagai penutup.

"Direktur Park."

Jika suara Luhan tidak membuatnya sontak berhenti dan menoleh. Menatap sang sekretaris yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Baekhyun pun langsung mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh, sial.

"Maaf mengganggu, namun semua tamu telah menunggu sedari tadi. Rasanya tidak sopan meninggalkan mereka lebih lama lagi."

Chanyeol lupa ia sedang berada di tengah acara.

"Apa kau sudah di sana sedari tadi?" Namun ia malah menanyakan hal tidak penting.

"Saya baru saja tiba."

"Jadi kau tidak melihat apapun?"

"Saya menutup mata ketika anda mulai berciuman."

Semakin lama bergaul dengan Sehun, sekretarisnya semakin mirip dengan pria pucat itu.

Seharusnya Chanyeol juga marah akan jawaban tidak sopan itu, bukan tersipu seperti anak muda.

"Mari, Tuan?"

"Ya." Jawab Chanyeol sebelum membersihkan tenggorokkannya. Tangannya meraih tangan Baekhyun. Si wanita merah padam itu sedikit terjangkit kala lawannya itu mulai berjalan—menyeretnya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan?"

"Memperkenalkanmu sebagai kekasihku, apa lagi?"

"Chanyeol-ssi."

"Ah, apa kita langsung saja ke tahap bertunangan?"

.

.

.

END

Gosh ini gaje banget HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

I'm going to be honest kalau cerita ini ga punya dasar sama sekali. Aku cuma tiba-tiba nulis bagian awal chanbaek ketemu di pesta, diterusin dalam rangka sayang kalo dianggurin padahal ga punya ide dan boom, malah kayak gini jadinya.

Anyway, hi! I'm new here, kalian bisa panggil aku sulli, heejin, sujeong, sinb, tapi aku paling suka dipanggil yura. Aku yang biasanya jadi pembaca sekarang belagu pengen nyoba publish cerita. Tolong hujat aku karena cara bawain ceritanya sangat tidak jelas.

Maaf kalo banyak kekurangan, aku masih belajar. Dan maaf juga kalo kesannya terlalu maksa, karakter pemain terlalu plinplan dan lain-lainnya.

Beneran aku bikin dengan otak pas-pasanku hehe.

Oke, itu aja. Sampai bertemu lagi di ff lainnya itupun kalo ada?

Last, mind to review?

Kalau banyak yang mau, bisa jadi aku bikin sequel hehehe *sogokan janji agar review*

Okay.

Ppay!


	2. Chapter 2

WITH YOU

.

.

.

.

Chanbaek!GS

Warn: panjang banget isinya narasi.

Enjoy your trip!

.

.

.

Tau apa yang menyebalkan dari Byun Baekhyun? Bagaimana ia mengatakan 'Ya' untuk semua awalan yang Chanyeol tawarkan, namun tingkah lakunya berkata hal lain.

Mereka baik, komunikasi berjalan lebih lancar dari sebelumnya. Saling bertukar kabar, menanyai keseharian, juga berbagi cerita yang jika digabungkan akan terdengar seperti wawancara majalah bisnis.

Keformalan yang berlaku masih belum melewati masa kadaluarsa, Baekhyun dengan tingkah hormatnya dan Chanyeol yang mau tidak mau mengikuti. Cukup membuat Chanyeol risih, sialnya ia tidak dapat berbicara.

Sebagai lelaki sejati, ia ingin menepati ucapannya yang bersabda akan membuat Baekhyun nyaman. Menghasilkan ia kini menjadi pihak pasif yang tidak pernah publik lihat. Chanyeol si dominan menjadi submissive oleh seorang wanita. Apa publik harus mengetahuinya? Tidak, terima aksih. Chanyeol sendiri mungkin siap, publik yang belum siap. Baekhyun pun belum siap dengan alasan lain.

Tepat, mereka tidak—tepatnya belum—mempublikasikan ikatan yang mereka sebut hubungan spesial. Karena kenyataannya Chanyeol menerima tepisan tangan serta delikan setelah insiden di balkon hari itu.

' _Saya memang setuju untuk memulai hubungan dengan anda namun tidak dengan mempublikasikannya. Anda pikir dengan begini reputasi saya akan lebih baik? Saya tidak akan dicap sebagai wanita penggoda?_ '

Itu cukup kejam, namun Chanyeol cukup bodoh untuk tidak berpikir ke sana.

Baekhyun adalah wanita karir yang menjunjung tinggi harga diri juga arogansi.

' _Kita dapat memulainya dengan perlahan. Setidaknya saya harus membiasakan diri dengan keberadaan anda yang mulai saya anggap. Untuk sementara biarkan ini menjadi 'hal' hanya untuk kita berdua_ '

Luhan yang diberi tatapan tajam oleh Baekhyun jelas tidak akan membuka mulutnya se-inchi pun.

Dan Chanyeol masih ingat betul bagaimana suara Baekhyun kala mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya.

' _Dan Park Chanyeol-ssi, saya tidak menyimpan rasa suka pada anda saat ini'_.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi, saya tidak menyimpan rasa suka pada anda."

Luhan menengadah, berhenti membacakan semua alasannya masuk ke dalam ruangan sang atasan untuk mendapati Chanyeol menatap satu titik dengan ekspresi berpikirnya seperti biasa.

Dengan ricauan yang sama juga.

Dan Luhan menghitung mundur untuk kalimat selanjutnya.

"Sekretaris Lu, jujurlah padaku."

Yang diajak bicara tersenyum.

' _Apa aku tidak menarik di mata wanita?'_

"Apa aku tidak menarik di mata wanita?"

Sudah 3 bulan, oh Tuhan.

"Tidak, Tuan. Semua wanita mengagumi anda dari segi manapun."

"Lalu kenapa Baaekhyun belum juga—" Chanyeol tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi. Sosok dinginnya berubah menjadi marshmallow dan kalian tidak tahu betapa muaknya Luhan kini.

Untuk banyak alasan, tolong kembalikan Chanyeolnya yang dingin.

Yang seperti ini lebih banyak menguras tenaga.

"Dia tidak pernah mengirim pesan lebih dulu, dia tidak pernah menelpon lebih dulu, dia tidak pernah bertanya lebih dulu, bahkan cerita pun ia tidak akan memulainya jika tidak kutanya."

"Apa dia bahkan serius mengatakan 'ya' dalam berhubungan?"

"Manager Byun memberikan sendiri kontaknya pada anda hari itu bagi saya sudah merupakan perkembangan pesat, Tuan."

"Aku dapat kontaknya jauh lebih dulu dari dia memberikannya padaku, asal kau tahu saja, Luhan."

 _Aku yang mencarikannya untukmu, sialan._

"Oh tentu saja, betapa bodohnya saya tidak berpikir ke sana."

Chanyeol sedikit mendelik tersinggung, sunguh, pengaruh direktur Oh pada diri Luhan adalah perubahan yang menyebalkan.

Secara mudah, hubungan pimpinan—sekretaris ini tengah mengalami krisis karena perubahan sikap satu sama lain. Sehun sempat curiga keduanya saling jatuh cinta diam-diam.

"Sisi Oh Sehun tumbuh di dalam dirimu dengan baik."

Luhan tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Bagaimana hubungan kalian berdua? Sudah bercinta?"

Dan kini ia ingin melempar stilettonya sampai menancap di kening tampan Chanyeol.

"Kami tidak berhubungan."

"Oh benarkah? Terakhir ku ingat Sehun bercerita kau mengatakan ya. Apa? Kau kini menjadi Byun Baekhyun kedua? Mengatakan 'ya' namun tak ada buktinya?"

"Direktur Park."

"Lihat? Sekarang kau sama menyebalkannya dengan Sehun juga sisi formal Baekhyun."

Ini adalah alasan mengapa Luhan mengatakan Chanyeol sekarang banyak menguras tenaga, satu perempat raga dan sisanya jiwa.

Bicaranya melantur, fokus pada pekerjaan ditimpa oleh pikiran cintanya, banyak menanyai Luhan yang tidak-tidak mengenai hubungan bahkan beberapa kali tidak menghadiri pertemuan karena Baekhyun.

Secara teknis, Chanyeol menjadi budak cinta. Begitu anak muda menyebutnya sekarang.

Apa Luhan menyalahi Baekhyun? Sedikit. Namun jika harus menjatuhkan semua kesalahan pada satu orang, jelas Park Chanyeol akan tertimbun keseluruhan. Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu bagaimana sikap Chanyeol di belakang layar.

Ia hanya tahu bagaimana Chanyeol masih bersikap nakal dengan kalimatnya ditambah sikap formal yang Baekhyun damba.

Damba sebagai seorang pengusaha. Bukan kekasih.

Sayangnya hal itu yang Chanyeol lihat kerap membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman.

Seperti malam harinya, sesuai janji yang mereka setujui satu minggu lalu dan telah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh Luhan, keduanya kini menikmati makanan pembuka di salah satu restoran bintang lima dan _private room._

Bagaimana bahasan kecil tidak penting selayaknya pasangan kekasih yang Chanyeol jadikan patokan harus kalah dengan topik perkembangan perang pasar Amerika dan China semakin meneriakkan bahwa ini lebih pantas disebut makan malam bisnis dibandingkan kencan.

Apa mungkin Baekhyun masih menganggap hubungan keduanya adalah hubungan bisnis? Sungguh?

"Manager Byun." Oh sial, Chanyeol benci keformalan ini.

Sang puan yang hendak menyuapi supnya sontak terhenti, menanggapi Chanyeol dengan tatapan matanya.

 _Jangan salah tingkah. Satukan dirimu sendiri dan bertanya dengan lantang!_

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

 _God, damn it, Park Chanyeol!_

Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk Baekhyun terdiam, "anda sudah menanyakannya saat kita di mobil tadi." Ia terkekeh di akhir.

"Hanya ingin memastikan lagi."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Memilih melanjutkan makannya sementara Chanyeol merutuki dirinya.

" _Apa kau serius menjalani hubungan ini? Apa kau menganggapku kekasih? Apa kau menganggap semua ini hanya bisnis? Kau masih takut mempublikasikan hubungan kita sampai makan malam pun harus dilakukan secara private? Kau masih tidak mau tinggal bersamaku? Kau tidak mau membuang keformalanmu? Kau tidak mau mencoba berkencan ke taman bermain? Aku tidak nyaman jika terus seperti ini. Aku ingin hubungan sepasang kekasih seperti yang lainnya. Memberi kejutan buket bunga di kafe, bukan jamuan yang harus dijadwalkan terlebih dahulu."_

Banyak pertanyaan juga pernyataan yang menunggu untuk Chanyeol katakan, sayang ia terlalu pengecut untuk bersuara. Alasannya mudah, ia tidak ingin Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman setelahnya dan malah canggung sendiri.

Titik ini, titik dimana Baekhyun mau berdandan, menerima kiriman barang tanpa pengembalian, serta tersenyum senang adalah hal yang Chanyeol perjuangkan setengah mati selama 3 bulan dan demi apapun ia tidak ingin semuanya kembali ke level satu karena salah bicara.

Baiklah, sepertinya terlalu berlebihan untuk Chanyeol mengatakan 'Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berubah'.

Puan itu berubah, dia memerhatikan penampilannya saat bertemu dengan Chanyeol—sepenglihatannya selama ini—ia juga bersedia bercerita ini itu, memberikan timbal balik dengan kembali bertanya, mendengarkan dengan binar di mata kala sang pria berceloteh—tentang pekerjaan, sungguh—dan tidak segan mengeluarkan tawa indahnya.

Semua perubahan terjadi dengan nyaman dan perlahan dan itulah yang mengganggu Chanyeol si sosok tidak sabaran jika-itu-menyangkut-Baekhyun! Perkembangan mereka terlalu lambat.

Kapan wanita itu akan mulai membicarakan hal tidak penting dan bukan pekerjaan mereka? Entahlah, seperti mengeluh tentang keran airnya tersumbat misalnya? Atau mungkin penghangat ruangannya yang tidak bekerja dengan baik? Kapan ia akan tertawa dengan tingkah konyol yang keduanya lakukan dengan kompak sebagai alasan?

Jangankan mengeluarkan kegilaan bersama, bergurau dengan menggosipkan Luhan saja Baekhyun terlihat canggung. Apa Chanyeol terlihat seperti akan membeberkan semua candaan mereka pada Luhan?!

Itu isi pikiran Chanyeol. Jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun.

Wanita yang tengah mengalami musim semi di hidupnya. Kalian tidak tahu betapa ia menikmati semua yang tengah mereka miliki. Pernah merasa moodmu sangat bagus di pagi hari? Baekhyun mengalaminya setiap hari.

Chanyeol bukan pria dengan banyak waktu luang, mereka memang kerap mengirim pesan namun jangka waktu untuk mendapatkan balasan tidaklah cepat, dan Baekhyun bisa mengerti.

Bahkan tak bercakap pun sepertinya Baekhyun tidak masalah, karena Chanyeol akan mengirim ucapan selamat tidur tiap malamnya.

Dan Baekhyun akan membalas dengan ucapan selamat beraktivitas di pagi harinya. Hubungan yang menggemaskan.

Baekhyun suka bagaimana Chanyeol tidak bersikap terburu-buru seperti sedia kala. Bahkan kala Baekhyun mengatakan ia ingin pindah rumah sewa, pria itu ikut serta dalam mencari tempat yang bagus.

Iya, dibandingkan tinggal bersama, Baekhyun memilih untuk tetap tinggal sendiri setelah sewa rumahnya habis.

Puan itu kini tinggal di rumah atap, memang tak sebesar unit sebelumnya, namun cukup untuk menampung barang-barangnya—yang baru dan tidak banyak mengingat Chanyeol menghancurkan semua yang lama.

Sistem pembayaran yang dilakukan per bulan adalah pencarian utamanya saat itu. Ia boleh mengatakan alasannya lebih efisien pada Chanyeol namun alasan utamanya adalah akan mempermudahnya jika ia memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Chanyeol.

Hei, Baekhyun juga memiliki mimpi tinggal bersama sang kekasih!

Sejujurnya banyak sekali yang ingin ia lakukan bersama Chanyeol. Bagaimana selama ini fokusnya hanya tertuju pada pekerjaan—dan tugas kala kuliah dulu—membuat ia sadar bahwa kisah percintaannya sangatlah payah. Sampai list 'hal yang harus dilakukan bersama kekasih' miliknya terus memanjang tanpa berkurang.

Namun sial, Baekhyun adalah wanita dengan banyak pro-kontra dalam dirinya sendiri. Kali ini sisi dewasa yang berbicara, melarangnya untuk mengungkapkan semua daftar keinginan. _Terlalu kekanakan_ , begitu ujarnya. Ia menginjak umur 28 tahun ini, Chanyeol pun telah berkepala tiga. Sudah bukan masanya mereka menghabiskan waktu di amusement park.

Jadi yang dilakukan adalah melakukan percakapan berbobot. Lawan bicaranya Park Chanyeol, Tuan dan Nyonya. Otak cemerlangnya mungkin akan menertawakan Baekhyun jika hanya menanyakan mimpi yang dialami semalam dan tidak paham mengenai perekonomian di Kanada.

Baekhyun ingin menjadi sosok yang pantas untuk seorang Direktur Park. Wanita dengan keterampilan dan pengetahuan yang sama tingginya sehingga semua orang pun akan merasa ia memang layak mendapatkan Chanyeol. Dan si Park tidak salah memilih pendamping.

Dan mungkin mereka dapat bahagia selamanya?

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah menatap keluar jendela. Pemandangan malam kota Seoul memang sesuatu yang harus dinikmati keberadaannya. Puan Byun itu menyukai kerlap-kerlip yang mereka miliki.

Ini hanya 4 hari sejak makan malam mereka, dan Chanyeol memintanya untuk datang ke kantor setelah ia selesai bekerja. Bukan hal baru, Baekhyun sudah beberapa kali mendapati Joohyuk menunggunya untuk diantar kepada Sang Penguasa Park Chanyeol, namun kali ini terjadi dengan mendadak.

"Kau yakin semua baik-baik saja di sana?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, menatap sang pemuda tampan yang tengah fokus mengemudi.

"Ya, Nona. Tuan Park hanya ingin bertemu anda."

"Saya bisa datang sendiri dengan mobil jika memang itu alasannya." Bahkan Chanyeol mengirim pengawal lain untuk mengantar pulang mobil Baekhyun, entahlah, Baekhyun hanya khawatir terjadi apa-apa.

"Anda paham jika Tuan tidak menyukai anda menyetir sendiri."

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Joohyuk-ssi, kecuali kami sudah memiliki janji untuk bertemu, saya selalu membawa mobil ke kantor."

"Tuan sudah pernah meminta anda menggunakan jasa supir, bahkan saya diminta menjadi supir pribadi anda."

"Dan kenapa itu tidak terjadi?"

"Karena anda menolak."

"Tepat sekali," seru Baekhyun, "terlalu berlebihan untuk saya memiliki supir pribadi. Dan lagi saya harus melatih kemampuan menyetir saya."

"Kemampuan menyetir anda sudah baik, Nona."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu katakan itu pada atasanmu jadi tidak perlu lagi melarangku menyetir karena alasan keselamatan."

Baekhyun mungkin terkekeh, namun bagaimana lidahnya pandai bersilat kata serta otaknya pandai mencari celah, membuat Joohyuk semakin yakin jika kekasih Direktur Park itu adalah orang yang keras kepala.

Pola pikirnya adalah pola seorang pengusaha yang banyak Joohyuk temui dalam diri Chanyeol pula. Keduanya memiliki banyak kesamaan. Dan untuk beberapa alasan Joohyuk ragu kesamaan itu akan membuat mereka semakin dekat atau malah saling bertubrukan.

Mobil hitam yang ditumpangi telah terparkir sempurna dalam tempat parkir khusus. Pengawal yang telah menunggu segera membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun. Puan itu memang tidak terlalu menyukai perlakuan seperti ini, namun ia tentu tetap menghargai pekerjaan mereka.

Layaknya hari-hari lalu, Baekhyun akan dituntun langsung menuju lantai tertinggi dimana ruang sang direktur bersangkar. Disambung Luhan akan menyambutnya dengan senyuman serta kalimat 'Direktur Park sudah menunggu anda' sebelum berakhir hanya berdua dengan sosok Park Chanyeol yang tengah menatap langit gelap.

Kala ia berbalik barulah Baekhyun sadar Chanyeol tengah membawa gelas kopi dalam genggamannya, serta senyum manis—nan lelah—di bibir.

 _Ia terlihat kacau, namun tetap mempesona dari berbagai sudut._

Baekhyun tak dapat menahan senyum, ia melangkah mendekati Chanyeol yang juga mendekat ke arahnya setelah meletakkan si cangkir di atas meja. Ini adalah hal yang jarang terjadi, bagaimana Chanyeol langsung memberi pelukan serta kecupan manis di kening dan Baekhyun menerima semua dengan senang.

Biasanya mereka hanya akan saling bertukar senyum, setelahnya mereka akan bergandeng tangan atau Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya pada pinggul Baekhyun.

Namun kali ini, Baekhyun pun merasa ia harus memberikan pelukan lebih lama untuk prianya.

Prianya.

Senyum Baekhyun semakin lebar memikirkan kata itu.

Ia membiarkan Chanyeol menikmati waktunya, mendekap tubuh Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat mungil bersanding dengannya.

"Ada apa? Ada masalah?" Kepalanya mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Si Park kembali menunjukkan senyum sebelum menggeleng.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu."

"Benarkah? Mengapa begitu?"

"Apa aku juga harus memiliki alasan untuk merindukanmu sekarang?"

Baekhyun terkekeh, pertanda bahwa ia hanya bergurau.

"Anda terlihat sangat lelah."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk kecil, "aku memang merasa sedikit lelah namun masih banyak yang harus kulakukan."

"Akan lembur lagi?" Keduanya melangkah, mendekati sofa yang ada di sana.

"Aku tidak selamanya melempar pekerjaan pada Luhan seperti yang kau katakan." Dan Baeknyun pun kembali terkekeh, membawa dirinya menempati sofa panjang sebelum Chanyeol mengikuti di sampingnya.

Pria itu tak banyak bicara, sama sekali tidak bicara malah kala ia langsung menempatkan kepalanya di atas paha Baekhyun. Bahkan sang puan sempat terkejut, walau tak butuh waktu lama untuk ia mengikuti naluri mengusap rambut si teruna.

"Bangunkan aku setelah 15 menit."

"Saya akan lakukan setelah 30 menit." Chanyeol pun terkekeh mendengarnya. Pria itu bergerak, membalik tubuhnya hingga menatap ke arah Baekhyun. Lengannya langsung ia bawa memeluk pinggang sang puan untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada perut Baekhyun bahkan dengan sengaja menggesekan hidungnya di sana kemudian. Menyisakan Baekhyun yang memerah dan menahan nafas.

Sungguh, Baekhyun sudah bermaksud mendorong wajah Chanyeol untuk menjauh, namun melihat raut lelah itu, rasa iba Baekhyun langsung memuncah hingga ke permukaan.

Baekhyun belum pernah melihat sisi ini. Sosok _lebih_ manusiawi—dan tidak menyebalkan—milik Chanyeol.

"Anda yakin tidak ada masalah? Anda dapat membaginya dengan saya; saya tidak keberatan."

Bukan bermaksud memaksa, namun Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol setidaknya berbagi keresahan jika memang ada. Kalimat 'menceritakan masalahmu membuat beban lebih terasa ringan' itu benar adanya.

Sementara Chanyeol sangat tidak ingin membahasnya, masalah yang terjadi membuat moodnya rusak dan sungguh, ia hanya memerlukan eksistensi Baekhyun saat ini.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya."

"Saya dapat membantu pekerjaan—"

"Aku ingin tidur, Baekhyun-ssi. Kumohon, jangan bicara dulu."

Baekhyun terdiam, salahnya memang terus bertanya kala sikap Chanyeol saja sudah menunjukkan ia hanya butuh waktu memejamkan mata sejenak. Tetapi jujur saja, ia sedikit sakit hati dengan nada bicara sang pria.

Chanyeol menggunakan nada jengkelnya. Teruna itu pun sadar. Ia dapat menyebabkan kesalahpahaman namun ia biarkan. Yang tersisa di otaknya hanya Baekhyun dan tidur.

Suasana menjadi sepi, hanya suara deru nafas samar dari keduanya.

Baekhyun memerhatikan wajah Chanyeol lamat-lamat dan berbagai pikiran muncul dalam otak. Salah satunya bagaimana ia sangat beruntung memiliki Chanyeol.

Byun Baekhyun menyadarinya sekarang, ia sudah sangat jatuh untuk seorang Park Chanyeol.

Dirinya payah dalam percintaan, namun Baekhyun beberapa kali jatuh hati. Dan tidak ada yang pernah membuatnya merasa seperti ini.

Karena Baekhyun sama sekali belum pernah membayangkan seorang pria tengah menciumi perutnya yang membesar akibat mengandung sang buah hati. Terkutuklah posisi wajah Chanyeol di depan perutnya, imajinasi Baekhyun melayang sampai ke langit ketujuh.

Senyum hangat nan geli tak dapat ditahannya. Apa ia baru saja bermimpi berkeluarga dengan Chanyeol?

Jika ia menceritakan ini kira-kira bagaimana reaksi yang akan diberikan?

"Direktur Park—" suara bukaan pintu serta panggilan terputus dari Luhan membuat Baekhyun menoleh, menatapnya sebelum memberi gerakan tangan untuk tidak membuat suara.

'Ada apa?' begitu bentuk mulutnya kemudian.

Luhan tersenyum, ia beberapa kali mendapati Chanyeol memejamkan mata di kursi kebangsaannya saat bekerja, dan tentu saja ia tidak akan mengganggu. Sekretaris itu menggeleng, 'saya akan kembali lagi nanti' balasnya.

Baekhyun pun mengangguk. Namun tepat sebelum Luhan menutup pintu, ia bersuara untuk memanggil, "Sekretaris Lu."

"Ya?"

"Dapat bawakan aku air panas dan madu?"

Luhan tersenyum, "akan saya tambahkan beberapa bungkus teh celup."

"Terima kasih."

Pintu kembali tertutup, fokus Baekhyun pun kembali pada Chanyeol yang sudah menatapnya. Sang puan sontak terjangkit terkejut.

"Kau mengejutkanku." Serunya. Satu alis Chanyeol terangkat.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Kekehnya.

"Kau seharusnya sudah memasuki dunia mimpi."

"Aku mendengar suaramu tadi."

"Apa saya membangunkan anda? Maaf ..."

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh sebelum makin mendekatkan wajah pada perut Baekhyun, ia memejamkan matanya lagi, "untuk apa air hangat dan madu? Apa ada yang mabuk di sini?"

"Teknik yang sangat kuno meredakan mabuk dengan air hangat dan madu, Tuan—tepatnya berapa umur anda?"

"Aku lahir di era Goryeo."

Keduanya terkekeh, selera humor yang senada. Sebelum Baekhyun menghela nafas kecil kemudian.

"Ibu saya selalu membawakannya untuk saya, terutama saat saya lelah karena belajar."

"Beliau pasti sosok yang hangat."

"Sangat. Beliau adalah wanita terhebat yang pernah saya temui."

"Dan wanita hebat itu menurun padamu."

"Terima kasih." Seru Baekhyun dengan senyum hangat.

Hening mengisi ruangan, sempat terkira bahwa pria itu telah terlelap jika suara beratnya tidak kembali melafalkan kalimat tanya. Pertanyaan yang membuat Baekhyun terdiam.

"Bagaimana dengan Ayahmu?"

Ini pertama kalinya dalam tiga bulan, mereka membahas yang tidak biasa—bagi mereka.

Jika dipikirkan sekali lagi, mereka benar-benar tidak pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya. Baekhyun memang tahu bagaimana keadaan keluarga Chanyeol, perceraian yang terjadi sudah seperti rahasia umum bagi kalangan mereka. Sementara Chanyeol, oh ia memiliki Joohyuk bukan tanpa alasan.

Namun keduanya tak pernah saling memberitahu, sekali pun.

"Ayah saya … beliau pergi saat saya masih berumur 3 tahun," jawab Baekhyun, "saya tidak ingat apa yang dilakukannya saat itu, namun saya selalu menangis. Ibu juga."

"Setelah Ayah pergi Ibu kesulitan. Ibu memang berasal dari keluarga yang kekurangan. Saudara pun kesulitan untuk membantu. Beliau juga tidak punya pendidikan tinggi untuk bekerja di kantor atau sejenisnya."

"Beliau banyak melakukan kerja buruh, menjadi apapun yang dibutuhkan bahkan membersihkan toilet. Untuk menghidupi saya."

"Saya pernah berpikir suatu saat saya dapat membahagiakannya dengan kehidupan yang lebih layak. Sayangnya berliau meninggalkan saya sebelum saya sempat memberitahu saya mendapatkan beasiswa penuh di perguruan tinggi."

Baekhyun menunduk, tidak lagi merasa terkejut dengan pandangan yang kembali Chanyeol berikan dan membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Saya mengganggu tidur anda lagi?"

"Aku bersyukur kau mengganggunya."

Dan suara pintu mengalihkan perhatian keduanya, menampakkan Luhan dengan nampan berisi semua pesanan Baekhyun. Chanyeol bergerak mendudukkan dirinya.

"Saya membawakan air hangat dan madu yang anda minta."

"Terima kasih, Sekretaris Lu."

Luhan membungkuk setelah meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja di depan sofa. Ia beralih fokus pada sang atasan.

"Saya telah mempersiapkan semua untuk keberangkatan anda besok pagi, rapat akan dilakukan pukul 5 sore waktu Swiss." Itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh kepada Chanyeol yang mengangguk paham. Ia mengizinkan Luhan untuk meninggalkan ruangan lalu menerima pertanyaan dari Baekhyun.

"Anda memiliki perjalanan bisnis besok?"

"Keperluan mendadak, 3 hari."

Raut wajahnya menunjukkan ia tidak suka dengan ide itu, terdapat setan kecil berbicara pada Baekhyun untuk mengosongkan jadwalnya besok dan menemani Chanyeol—namun semuanya ia tepis.

Tuhan, ia terdengar seperti gadis manja yang tidak mau ditinggal, walau sungguh—alasannya adalah karena keadaan Chanyeol yang tidak Baekhyun percayai.

"Ada baiknya anda tidak memforsir tubuh anda, mereka butuh istirahat."

"Tidak bisakah kau di sana saat aku butuh istirahat?" Chanyeol menatap wanitanya, dan mendapat senyum hangat serta kepala Baekhyun bersandar pada bahunya.

"Saya selalu di sini."

Dan setelah sekian lama, barulah Chanyeol mengucapkannya lagi; "Tinggal bersamaku."

"...akan saya pikirkan."

.

.

.

.

Itu adalah satu dari sedikit skenario manis yang mereka miliki, mungkin yang termanis yang pernah Chanyeol rasakan. Sempat terpikir olehnya bahwa insiden itu akan membuat komposisi gula dalam hubungan mereka sedikit bertambah, atau setidaknya topik pembicaraan mereka bukan lagi tertuju pada bisnis—nyatanya tidak. Karena beberapa hari setelah kepulangan Chanyeol mereka kembali bertemu dalam keadaan makan malam yang sudah diatur, dengan perjalanan bisnis ke Swiss sang pria menjadi pembicaraan.

Hanya Chanyeol saja atau ini malah terasa lebih canggung dari biasanya?

"Jadi pihak mereka memaksa ingin hak perusahaan mereka tiba-tiba?"

"Sedari awal memang hubungan kami tidak terlalu baik, mereka yang membuat petisi penutupan perusahan kami saat sedang gencarnya penghapusan perusahaan asing di sana."

Baekhyun membuat suara selayaknya orang terkejut disertai nafas tercekat, sementara tangan kanannya menyuapi _main dish_ mereka malam ini.

"Itu kejam."

"Begitulah dunia bisnis, sayang."

"Saya tidak yakin saya dapat bertahan dengan persaingan seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu jangan," gerakan tangan Baekhyun terhenti untuk menatap Chanyeol yang melanjutkan kalimatnya, "biarkan aku yang melakukan semua pekerjaan berat."

"Tentu saja." Ucapannya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, matanya terus memperhatikan Baekhyun yang kembali fokus—sejujurnya lumayan hanya terfokus pada makanannya sedari tadi—dengan rasa tidak nyaman.

"Bagaimana harimu belakangan?"

Netra sang puan beralih, ia menatap Chanyeol, "hari saat anda berangkat ke Swiss, direktur Jang mengadakan rapat mendadak dengan semua manager, beliau membicarakan pihak Huvor Art yang ingin memajukan hari pembukaan mereka menjadi pertengahan bulan depan. Direktur Jang marah dan mengatakan kita akan membukanya akhir bulan nanti. Saya sangat sibuk 5 hari belakangan." Dan itu ditutup dengan kekehan.

Sementara Chanyeol terdiam, _bukan 'hari' seperti ini yang Chanyeol maksud._

Namun tetap saja, dibandingkan bertanya lebih spesifik, pria itu memilih berucap, "Paman Jang melakukan itu? Wah, ia memang orang yang tidak mau kalah."

"Saya akan sering melakukan perjalanan ke daerah Wonju untuk memeriksa project itu, Direktur Jang tidak ingin ada kesalahan sama sekali."

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia meyuapi daging ikan yang ada di sup ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa … anda keberatan?"

Dan seketika Chanyeol menengadah, entah memang otaknya yang cepat mengerti sesuatu atau bagaimana tetapi ia paham maksud Baekhyun. Walau mulutnya tetap bertanya, "Ya?"

Apa Baekhyun baru saja meminta persetujuannya?

Diam sesaat dengan Chanyeol yang bingung dan Baekhyun yang gugup, sebelum salah satu dari mereka menggeleng cepat, "tidak, itu tidak penting."

 _Itu penting Byun Baekhyun._

Chanyeol menyandarkan dirinya pada punggung kursi, "apa kau meminta izin dariku?—"

"—kenapa?"

Dan Baekhyun merasa tersinggung, apa ia tidak boleh memiliki Chanyeol sedikit ikut campur dalam hal seperti ini? Mengapa pria ini harus menanyakan alasannya? Seenggan itu Chanyeol berurusan dengan hal sepele seperti ini?

Spekulasi yang muncul di otaknya membuat Baekhyun kembali menggeleng, "tidak, tidak perlu terlalu dipikirkan. Itu tentu bukan urusan anda."

Kini Chanyeol yang merasa tersinggung.

Apa itu? Bukan urusannya? Ia kekasih Baekhyun dan hal seperti ini bukan urusannya?

"Jika aku tidak mengizinkan, kau akan tetap pergi?"

Baekhyun membatu, kemudian mengeluarkan tawa canggung, "mengapa anda seperti ini."

 _Beliau terlihat sangat jengkel saat ini._

"Hanya bertanya."

 _Tentu saja dia akan tetap pergi._

Jika sebelumnya Chanyeol berkata hanya ia yang merasa canggung, kini keduanya memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Keheningan yang mereka miliki selama di mobil bukanlah baru, namun kali ini suasananya tertutupi oleh awan hitam. Baekhyun ingin cepat mencapai rumahnya. Cara Chanyeol kerap menghela nafas semakin membuatnya menciut.

Laju mobil yang melambat serta menepi menandakan mereka telah sampai. Alangkah baiknya jika Baekhyun segera keluar dari mobil serta mengucap terima kasih, menyelesaikan pertemuan keduanya hari ini. Namun yang terjadi adalah tak adanya pergerakan, kecuali kepala si puan perlahan menunduk.

"Maaf jika anda merasa tidak nyaman."

Tak ada jawaban, itu semakin membuat Baekhyun merasa buruk. Ia tahu hari ini akan datang saat ia melewati batas. Tapi apakah salah? Mereka sepasang kekasih, bukan?

Baekhyun hampir menghela nafas jengkel namun ditahannya. Ia menarik nafas panjang sebagai bentuk pengumpulan keberanian.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit. Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya, Direktur Park. Selamat malam."

Kalimat yang terucap dalam satu tarikan nafas tanpa menatap sang lawan bicara. Baekhyun keluar dari mobil tanpa ingin menyesakkan dirinya sendiri lebih dari itu.

Dan Chanyeol menyesal. Seharusnya ia menahan si mungil dan melumat bibirnya lembut. Mengatakan bahwa ia juga menyesal akan kalimatnya serta ucapan Baekhyun yang sebernarnya menyakitinya. Bukan menyandarkan kepala pada jok mobil.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pernah memiliki hubungan serius. Mengesampingkan kekaguman lawannya pada paras serta harta yang ia miliki, mereka pernah bahagia walau sesaat.

Chanyeol paham dalam suatu hubungan tak selamanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia mengalami pertengkaran kecil hingga besar dalam memiliki ikatan. Namun tak ada yang seperti Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memiliki terlalu banyak perhitungan serta pertimangan dalam bertindak pada Baekhyun. Wanita itu seperti matematika dan Chanyeol ingin selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Ia terlalu berhati-hati yang kini ia tidak tahu apakah tindakannya itu benar atau tidak.

Chanyeol menjadi orang bodoh karena terlalu takut untuk kehilangan.

Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun.

Dirinya mulai ragu dengan apa yang mereka sebut hubungan itu. Baekhyun semakin sadar dengan tembok yang menghalangi keleluasaan keduanya tidaklah tipis. Ia pun mulai mempertanyakan kelanjutan cerita yang ia harap penuh dengan keterbukaan.

Lucu, walau kini alasannya menangis adalah karena kebodohannya. Sisi gengsinya terus meyakinkan bahwa semua kesalahan ada pada Chanyeol. Bahwa yang ia lakukan selama ini memanglah untuk mengulur waktu, untuk memiliki Chanyeol seutuhnya, dan tidak kehilangannya dengan cepat .

'Namun Chanyeol tidak begitu'.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin Tuhan tengah menertawakan kedua insan itu. Karena jalan keluar untuk masalah mereka tidaklah lebih dari berkata jujur satu sama lain. Mengenai apa yang mereka rasakan dan apa yang mereka inginkan.

Malaikat pun mulai lelah membisikkan cara yang dapat digunakan untuk mengatakan semuanya. Entah itu dengan tangis atau teriakan pada satu sama lain. Karena tak ada yang diterima oleh jiwa dalam diri keduanya.

Saling berdiam diri bahkan hampir dapat dikatakan hilang kontak bukanlah ide yang bagus dan bijaksana. Namun itu yang keduanya lakukan. Membohongi diri bahwa mereka sibuk, begitu juga lawan mereka.

Entah apa yang membuat bibir mereka begitu sulit berbicara mengenai apa yang sebenarnya. Apa ini akibat dari dua orang yang sama-sama memiliki otak bisnis disatukan dalam hubungan cinta? Terlalu banyak perhitungan. Seakan tengah berhadapan dengan kerja sama bernilai hidup atau mati.

Ini hampir tiga pekan tanpa adanya percakapan berarti, ketikan pada pesan pun seperti memiliki jumlah maksimal kata yang digunakan. Baekhyun mampu bertahan selama itu karena pada dasarnya ia tengah disibukkan oleh pekerjaan.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang mulai kalah oleh rasa rindu.

Semua bertambah dengan acara pembukaan gedung yang menjadi alasan Baekhyun sibuk. Bukan acara mewah, murni acara pembukaan namun kehadiran Chanyeol adalah hal yang memang diharapakan mengingat ia juga menanam modal untuk gedung pameran serta perpustakaan—Chanyeol lebih suka menyebutnya Museum, itu lebih mudah—itu. Yang diluar kendali adalah kehadiran Baekhyun dengan gaun putih.

Cara wanitanya berjalan memerhatikan lukisan demi lukisan, atau membaca buku panduan mengenai karya yang dipajang, serta gerakan tangan menyingkirkan anak rambut dari cepolan rendahnya, kembali membuat Chanyeol lupa dengan dunianya. Apa ia sedang jatuh cinta lagi? Nampaknya iya.

Baekhyun memang secantik itu. Selalu.

Dan Chanyeol merindukannya.

Gambaran ini terlihat lucu, Chanyeol memerhatikannya dan Baekhyun memerhatikan lukisan. Tak ada yang menyadari, mungkin kecuali Luhan.

Kalimat pertama yang ia lontarkan setelah kembali ke sisi sang atasan berhasil membuat si pria tampan menatap jengkel, "perlu saya ajukan pembelian untuk lukisan itu?"

Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk mengerti arah pembicaraannya. Sementara sang sekretaris melontarkan senyum, "Manager Byun nampak menyukainya."

Chanyeol mendengus, tungkainya ia langkahkan dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana. Luhan pun mengekori.

"Anda tahu pada akhirnya bicara lah jalan keluarnya, bukan?"

Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya, "tahu apa kau?"

 _Semua. Kau menceritakan semuanya secara detail dalam keadaan mabuk maupun tidak. Namun kau tidak menyadarinya karena kau berubah menjadi orang bodoh jika sudah menyangkut Baekhyun._

"Tidak ada. Hanya berasumsi hubungan anda dan Manager Byun sedang tidak baik. Bagaimana anda tidak mengirminya barang, tidak menelponnya, dan tidak ada makan malam bersama terlepas dari betapa sibuknya Manager Byun, saya menarik kesimpulan kalian tengah ... berjauhan."

"Kami tidak—"

"Serta bagaimana anda bisa saja datang bersama Manager Byun namun anda datang sendiri dan hanya memerhatikan kekasih anda dari jauh tanpa ada tanda akan menyapa, itu membuat asumsi saya semakin kuat."

Chanyeol terbata. Apa mungkin Luhan dan dirinya sudah saling mengenal sebelum bekerja bersama hampir 3 tahun belakanan?

"Ada beberapa media di sini." Bela Chanyeol.

"Ah, tentu saja. Jelas anda tidak dapat mengurus hal itu nanti." Sebuah sarkasme mengingat Chanyeol langsung membersihkan semua berita mengenai dirinya dengan Baekhyun di malam ulang tahunnya. Kalimat yang menusuk tepat sasaran.

"Kau," Chanyeol menunjuk Luhan, "aku tidak mengizinkanmu pergi bersama Oh Sehun lagi. Aku tarik kembali restuku."

.

.

.

.

Malam itu terasa panjang untuk Baekhyun. Keputusannya untuk menghadiri pembukaan gedung seni sialan itu antara iya dan tidak membuatnya sedikit menyesal.

Ia bukan tamu undangan spesial, Baekhyun hadir atas keinginannya dan sendirian. Wanita itu menyetir sejauh itu hanya untuk menikmati lukisan, vas, patung. Dan jika bukan karena gedung perpustakaan yang indah serta konser novel dimana penulis kesukaan Baekhyun hadir sebagai bintang tamu, si puan jelas akan menyesal.

 _Serta Chanyeol._

Pakaian berupa kaus putih dipadu jas ditambah sepatu nike melekat dengan sangat cocok pada dirinya. Yakin sepenuhnya ini pertama kali Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tidak dalam balutan kemeja.

Dan itu membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih muda dari umurnya, serta Baekhyun mengumpati eksistensinya. Si puan berani bersumpah bahwa detak jantungnya benar-benar tidak karuan akibat busana semi-formal Chanyeol. Itu terlalu banyak untuk batinnya terima.

Usakan pada rambutnya yang dipenuhi shampoo melambat, sebelum akhirnya kedua tangan itu jatuh di sisi tubuh.

Baekhyun merindukan pria itu. Seharusnya ia menghampiriya tadi, bukan berpura-pura tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Helaan nafas kembali ia lakukan bahkan setelah sepanjang perjalanan pulang Baekhyun terus merutuki gengsinya. Tangannya menyalakan keran shower kasar, memutuskan membersihkan rambut serta tubuhnya cepat. Tujuannya tak lain ingin segera membaringkan diri, membiarkan jiwanya istirahat dalam lelap dan berharap penyesalannya hilang di pagi hari.

Bukan untuk mendapati sosok berkaus putih duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Oh Tuhan!"

Suasana redup yang hanya bermodalkan lampu tidur semakin membuat suasana sedikit menakutkan, jujur saja. Baekhyun hampir berteriak histeris karena mengira hantu bahkan lebih parah—penguntit atau maling.

Tangannya tengah merasakan detak jantung, dan dengan refleks berganti posisi menggenggam selipan handuk di dadanya, sementara si tamu menoleh menatapnya.

"Kau terlihat baik." Suara itu terdengar lebih rendah dari biasanya.

"Mengapa … anda di sini?"

Maksud Baekhyun, memang keamanan tempat tinggalnya hanya bergantung pada kunci yang bukanlah kunci digital. Dan Chanyeol memiliki kopian untuk kunci itu. Namun ia tidak menyangka akan digunakan dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Untuk bertanya." Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekati Baekhyun.

"Tepatnya apa yang membuat kita saling berdiam diri?"

Baekhyun terdiam, ketimbang bingung harus menjawab apa, ia lebih bingung Chanyeol melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Setelah hampir 3 minggu dan anda baru bertanya?"

"Ya, karena selama 3 minggu itu juga aku merasa tidak memilki jawaban pasti."

"Lantas kenapa anda tidak bertanya lebih cepat?"

Chanyeol terdiam, "apa aku bisa?"

"Dan karena alasan apa anda tidak bisa?"

"Bukankah itu akan membuatmu tidak nyaman? Saat aku mengambil topik di luar pekerjaan favoritmu itu."

"Maaf?"

"Topik pembicaraan. Tingkah laku. Cara berbicara. Kau hanya membicarakan pekerjaan, pekerjaan, dan pekerjaan. Kau pikir aku menikmatinya? Kau pikir aku suka saat kau meminta pendapatku tentang politik di Negara kita? Aku ingin kita membahas hal kecil yang mungkin kau anggap tidak penting. Atau setidaknya bergurau, dalam keadaan normal. Bukan hanya saat aku lelah. Baiklah, kita berdua memang pembisnis, Baekhyun. Kita pasti memiliki pola pikir yang senada namun bukan seperti ini hubungan yang ku ingankan. Apa kita bahkan dapat dikatakan memiliki hubungan spesial?"

Baekhyun terdiam, pancaran mata Chanyeol entah bagaimana seperti menegaskan bahwa ini adalah kalimat yang ditahannya dalam waktu lama. Namun Baekhyun tidak menyukai bagaimana si pria menempatkan dirinya seperti Baekhyun lah yang paling berjasa dalam kerusakan hubungan mereka saat ini.

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya sebelumnya?"

"Aku tidak mengatakannya karena tidak mau membuatmu tidak nyaman."

"Dan itu menjadi salahku sekarang?"

"Kau akan berubah jika aku mengatakan keinginanku. Kau mungkin tidak akan menyadarinya, tapi tubuh dan otak keras kepalamu akan memperlihatkannya."

Whoa, itu kasar.

"Tidakkah di sini kau juga salah karena tidak mengatakannya? Mengapa malah melempar semuanya pada perilakuku?"

"Perilaku hormat kepada atasan maksudmu?"

"Hei, aku juga mencoba untuk berubah di sini. Aku berusaha bertingkah selayaknya seorang kekasih."

"Kau sebut perilakumu itu 'seorang kekasih'? Bagian mana?"

"Oh kau tidak menganggapnya seperti itu? Karena apa? Aku masih menolak melakukan kontak fisik lebih denganmu?"

"Ini bukan tentang itu, Byun Baekhyun."

"Lantas perubahan apalagi yang kau inginkan dalam waktu singkat ini?"

"Keformalanmu itu membuatku muak."

"Kalau begitu maaf, hari-harimu bersamaku sebelumnya pasti terasa memuakkan."

Chanyeol sedikit mendongakkan kepala, emosi mulai memenuhi tubuhnya dan tampaknya begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Ini tidak akan berhasil.

"Kau tidak akan mengubahnya, huh? Kau tidak akan menghentikan keformalanmu itu? Haruskah kita berdebat setiap hari hanya agar kau bersikap sebagaimana sikap sepasang kekasih?"

"Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, tepatnya apa yang membuatmu begitu menginginkan suasana tanpa tatakrama, Park Chanyeol? Aku juga akan bicara tidak formal padamu jika memang aku merasa sudah waktunya."

"Kapan itu? 1 tahun bersama?"

"Apa itu tidak mungkin? Karena kau akan meninggalkanku sebelum itu?"

"Dan kau kembali lagi pada bahasan itu."

"Kau yang memulainya, Chanyeol! Mengapa terburu-buru sekali?!"

"Dan mengapa kau lembat sekali?!"

"Karena aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku dengan cepat!"

Teriakan itu membuat Chanyeol terdiam, menatap Baekhyun yang jauh dari kata tenang.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya dengan cepat agar dapat lebih lama denganmu! Semakin cepat semua yang kita inginkan terjadi … semakin cepat juga kita kehilangan ekspektasi. Semakin cepat kita merasa bosan. Semakin cepat kau berakhir meninggalkanku."

Mata mungil yang mulai berair itu adalah alasan Chanyeol tertegun dan tidak dapat membalas. Sementara Baekhyun ada pada titik dimana lidahnya bekerja lebih cepat dibandingkan apapun.

"Dan topik pembicaraan. Baiklah, mungkin itu salahku mencoba sok mengerti mengenai bahasan berat ekonomi, politik dan sebagainya. Tapi aku melakukan itu semua untuk mengimbangimu, aku mempelajari duniamu jauh lebih dalam dari yang kulakukan sebelumnya agar aku berada di level yang sama denganmu. Agar aku terlihat memang pantas berada di sisimu, bukan hanya sekedar wanita beruntung tanpa ilmu yang memiliki hubungan dengan Park Chanyeol. Agar kau dapat melihat ke arahku dan berkata bahwa pilihanmu tidaklah salah!"

"Dan agar orang lain dapat melihat ke arahmu dan berkata bahwa pilihanmu tidaklah salah."

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk lebih leluasa mengeluarkan tangis, tangis kekesalan.

Reputasi. Baekhyun secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin reputasinya hancur. Namun Chanyeol tidak menyalahkannya. Lidah serta jari di luar sana luar biasa kejam dan memenuhi ekspetasi mereka adalah salah satu caramu melindungi diri dari sakit hati akibat penilaian orang. Kejam,sayangnya begitulah kehidupan mereka. Dan di ruang lingkup ini, sukar untuk bersikap sepenuhnya masa bodoh.

Chanyeol mulai mengerti, hatinya mencair dengan semua ucapan—ditambah tangis—Baekhyun. Kakinya mengambil langkah untuk mengikis jarak, lalu memeluk wanitanya dari belakang.

"Kau tidak perlu sejauh itu saat hanya berdua denganku."

"Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar kata 'berusaha' dan 'membuktikan'? Aku berusaha membuktikan padamu bahwa aku memang pilihan yang tepat."

"Kau memang pilihan yang tepat. Percayalah, aku yakin kau dapat mengimbangiku di depan semua orang."

"Namun bukan sosok itu yang kubutuhkan dari dirimu. Yang kubutuhkan adalah dirimu yang sebenarnya, mengesampingkan pekerjaan dan reputasi—dan cengeng."

Yang terakhir itu semakin membuat Baekhyun meraung dalam tangis. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Pria itu terkekeh.

"Aku sungguh tidak tahu bagian mana dari perdebatan kita yang bersifat 'sedih'."

Pukulan di dada diterimanya, itu semakin membuat chanyeol terkekeh. Lengannya mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku mengerti."

"Tapi keformalanmu bersamaku itu sebenarnya … tidakkah terlalu berlebihan? Kita hanya berdua saat makan malam, saat di dalam mobil, tapi tetap panggilanku adalah Direktur Park."

"Itu disebut 'kebiasaan'. Dan sudah kubilang aku mengulur waktu."

"Aku tidak menyukainya, kau harus mengubahnya."

Baekhyun diam, Chanyeol hanya dapat mendengar tarikan nafas yang berisik—oh, wanita ini akan flu jika terus menangis—serta suara sesenggukan.

"Maafkan aku." Kemudian cicitnya pelan.

"Untuk?"

"Seharusnya aku tidak berlebihan dalam menjaga keformalan, juga berusaha mengambil topik yang membuatmu risih."

"Anggap saja itu latihan untukmu."

"Dan karena tidak mempercayaimu," Chanyeo terdiam, "aku terus berprasangka bahwa kau akan meninggalkanku karenanya aku terus mengulur waktu. Dengan harapan kau akan terus tertarik padaku."

Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukan mereka, ia menunduk untuk menatap wanitanya, lalu mendaratkan kecupan di bibir.

"Aku tidak yakin aku bisa kehilangan rasa tertarik padamu."

Kecupan kedua terjadi.

"Aku bahkan tidak yakin bisa berpisah lama denganmu setelah ini."

"Tak perlu berlebihan, disamping aku akan mengurangi keformalanku aku masihlah Byun Baekhyun yang dulu. Jangan menaruh banyak ekspektasi."

Ya, dia masih Baekhyun. Sedikit dingin dan kejam pada Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana jika begini, kau melepas semua keformalanmu maka aku tidak akan meningalkanmu."

"Itu bukan perjanjian, itu pemaksaan."

"Tidakkah hubungan kita juga berawal dengan paksaan?"

"Biarkan aku mengambil waktuku atau aku yang akan meninggalkanmu."

"Kau tidak akan mampu."

"Kau lah yang terus mencuri pandang seperti penguntit di sebuah pameran. Bukan aku."

"Yya, bagaimana kau—"

"Dan kau lah yang datang lebih dulu untuk menyelesaikan masalah kita."

"Jika aku tidak datang, apa kau yang akan datang padaku?"

"Tidak, karena aku masih dapat menahannya. Hubungan kita mungkin akan selesai tanpa kata jika kau tidak datang saat ini dan aku akan membiarkannya karena itu berarti semua pikiranku tentangmu benar."

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya pertanda ia kalah. Dengan keadaan mencintai Baekhyun seperti saat ini mana mungkin Chanyeol dapat tidur nyenyak saat hubungan mereka kandas tanpa ada kepastian. Ia akan berakhir menjadi pihak yang datang juga jika itu benar terjadi.

"Kau … tidak mencintaiku sepenuhnya ya?"

"Tidak, aku mencintaimu sampai ingin mati rasanya."

"Tapi pikiranku masih belum sepenuhnya tertata untuk berhubungan denganmu."

"…apa artinya itu?"

"Jangan bertanya lebih lanjut, aku sendiri tidak paham dengan jalan pikiranku."

Chanyeol tersenyum geli, "apa ini berarti kau akan terus berbicara seperti ini padaku?"

"Hanya sejauh ini yang bisa kulakukan, sudah kukatakan jangan menaruh ekspektasi. Aku memang terlahir sebagai perempuan sopan."

Chanyeol bergerak memeluk wanita itu, erat.

"Tentu saja, sangat sopan hanya dengan memakai handuk di hadapan kekasihmu."

Baekhyun bersumpah ia baru saja mengumpat dalam hati.

"Yya kau manusia mesum!" Baekhyun mulai memukuli tubuh Chanyeol dan berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

"Yya, lepaskan aku!"

"Inilah mengapa aku memelukmu."

Baekhyun berhenti meronta. Ia mendengus pelan kemudian, "sangat tidak adil memanfaatkan ukuran tubuh disaat seperti ini, Park chanyeol."

"Bertubuh mungil bukanlah alasan untuk dikasihani, Byun Baekhyun. Itu adalah takdir."

Baekhyun terdiam dan Chanyeol senang.

"Apa kau baru saja keramas?"

"Menurutmu?"

Tanpa menjawab, pria itu membuka gulungan handuk yang membungkus rambut basah Baekhyun, "kita berdebat terlalu lama. Rambutmu bisa rusak jika terus dikekap."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan pelukanmu, Tuan."

Cukup lama untuk Chanyeol menjawab, "aku hanya sedang menikmati waktuku bersama kekasihku. Kami baru saja bertengkar beberapa saat lalu setelah lama tidak bertemu dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Dan aku merindukannya. Sangat."

Baekhyun ikut terdiam untuk yang satu ini.

"Aku tidak yakin bagaimana perasaan kekasihku selama itu. Apa dia juga merindukanku, atau tidak. Apa dia memikirkanku, atau tidak. Apa dia senang melihatku lagi atau tidak."

"Dia senang," Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, membuat Chanyeol sedikit mengendurkan pelukannya untuk balas menatap si puan, "kekasihmu itu sangat senang kau datang. Dia memikirkanmu tiap malam walau sisi bodohnya terus berkata bahwa kau akan meninggalkannya cepat atau lambat. Dia merindukanmu sampai hampir berlari untuk memelukmu di acara pembukaan tadi."

Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun sendu, "kau terlihat cantik dengan gaun putih tadi."

"Tepatnya kapan aku tidak terlihat cantik?" Balas sang puan dengan senyum geli.

Keheningan yang terjadi selanjutnya terasa berbeda. Adalah jenis keheningan yang membuat jemari Baekhyun meremas pelan kaus putih sang pria, serta menutup mata beberapa saat kemudian sementara Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya untuk kembali mencicipi bibir mungil itu.

Kali ini ia membiarkan naluri berkuasa, mengikuti insting untuk melumat pelan serta menempatkan tangan di belakang leher Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak ada perlawanan membuat Chanyeol semakin gencar.

Gerakan bibir yang ia buat semakin cepat, sedikit mengejutkan Baekhyun yang sedang berusaha mengimbangi sampai tak sadar langkah yang diambil Chanyeol untuk menuntun betis Baekhyun bertemu ranjang. Kehilangan keseimbangan hingga posisinya menjadi duduk tanpa melepas kegiatan bibir keduanya. Lenguhan kurang ajar mulai kelur dari Baekhyun tanpa izin.

Tetapi sepertinya itu yang membuat mereka melepaskan tautan secara perlahan, untuk saling berkomunikasi dalam tatap kemudian.

"Bolehkah?"

 _Ya, Baekhyun. Bolehkah?_

Ia yakin keraguan serta takut terpancar jelas di matanya, hingga Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan mengusap pipinya lembut, "aku bisa menunggu. Aku mulai ahli dalam hal itu."

Sayangnya secepat itu juga otak Baekhyun berubah pikiran untuk menarik tengkuk Chanyeol, memberikan ciuman dalam. Beruntung Chanyeol pria cekatan yang tidak memakan waktu lama untuknya masuk ke dalam permainan.

Baekhyun telah menyalakan lampu hijau, maka Chanyeol tidak akan segan mengambil langkah selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak memberimu kesempatan mundur untuk ini." Ujar sang pria di tengah lumatan yang semakin lama semakin membuat Baekhyun melemas.

Chanyeol membungkukkan tubunya, membaringkan Baekhyun sementara ia mengukungnya di atas. Tangannya berpindah untuk ia lingkarkan pada tubuh Baekhyun, si puan pun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol sebelum merasa sedikit terangkat—dan terseret—sampai kepalanya menyentuh bantal.

Menyamankan posisi Baekhyun dengan agak brutal. Gerakan kasar yang membuat selipan handuk Baekhyun terlepas dan turun—memperlihatkan dadanya tanpa penghalang apapun.

Tetapi saat ini Baekhyun terlalu fokus memejamkan mata dan menikmati bibir Chanyeol untuk peduli. Bahkan kala lumatan mereka terlepas pun Chanyeol menyibukkan pikiranya dengan langsung menyerang bagian leher.

"Chanyeol—" lenguhan tertahan tidak dapat lagi menjadi pelampiasan kala sang pria menggigit lehernya, senyuman yang Baekhyun rasakan di kulit sana barulah membuatnya merona dan malu seketika. Semakin bertambah parah saat tangan nakal itu mulai menyentuh dadanya. Meremasnya pelan dan bermain dengan puncaknya.

Sepertinya Chanyeol adalah tipikal yang adil, karena hanya satu tangannya yang bermain dengan buah dada sehingga mulutnya yang semula berada pada leher Baekhyun berpindah meraup kembarannya ahli. Gerakan itu membuat Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol tak tahan.

Puas dengan payudara sang kasih, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya untuk melepas kaus putih yang telah jauh dari kata rapih akibat remasan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, melihat Chanyeol dengan pakaian semi-formal saja sudah membuatnya kelimpungan, kini Chanyeol setengah telanjang.

Mereka menyatukan bibir dalam lumatan lagi. Sementara tangan Chanyeol mulai bergerak menarik handuk Baekhyun sebelum melemparnya keluar area ranjang. Di sini, tidak dibutuhkan penghalang untuk tubuh wanitanya.

Usapan halus pada paha dan kerap naik membuat Baekhyun mengeluarkan lenguhan keras. Chanyeol menggodanya dan ia kalah dengan amatirannya. Ia butuh Chanyeol sepenuhnya saat ini juga.

Ini adalah pengalaman pertama Baekhyun, jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu ini adalah persetubuhannya yang keberapa. Untuk _bercinta_ pun ini bukan lah yang pertama. Namun karena itu, ia harus dapat menyenangkan Baekhyun dengan semua keterampilannya.

Kaki sang puan ia buka, menempatkan dirinya di tengah sebelum mulai menggoda dengan jari. Respon tubuh Baekhyun yang menegang selalu Chanyeol buat kembali rileks dengan ciuman lembut.

Dan betapa penggodanya ia kala memasukkan satu jari malah sengaja melepas ciuman mereka hanya untuk mendengar pekikan Baekhyun dan menikmati ekspresi wajahnya. Sial, itu terlalu indah, Chanyeol tidak mampu menahan diri.

"Park Chanyeol—" dan Chanyeol sangat menyukainya saat Baekhyun memekikkan namanya.

Jemari Baekhyun meremas semua yang dapat dijangkaunya, selimut, bantal, rambut Chanyeol juga lengannya yang berotot selagi bibir sang pria sibuk memberi tanda pada payudaranya serta jari yang bergerak keluar masuk di bawah sana. Entah itu salah atau tidak karena Chanyeol semakin bergairah dan menambahkan jari kedua.

Pekikan serta desahan tidak lagi dapat Baekhyun tahan. Jemari panjang Chanyeol hasil dari kelihaiannya bermain piano dipadu kulit kasar akibat senar gitar adalah perpaduan yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun melengkungkan tubuh.

Sensasi itu datang dengan semakin tidak bisa diamnya tubuh Baekhyun. Kakinya menendang tidak tenang dan jemarinya terus meremas bantal sebelum perasaan lega dan puas sampai padanya. Ia tidak percaya ia datang hanya karena dua buah jari.

Chanyeol menghentikan semua gerakannya, memerhatikan Baekhyun dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dalam diam, Baekhyun dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang lengket akibat keringat.

Sayangnya, Chanyeol tidak sebaik itu untuk terus memberikan waktu. Jemarinya ia gerakan mendadak yang sontak Baekhyun memekik. Pria itu tersenyum—dan Baekhyun merasa itu bukan jenis senyuman yang akan ia sukai.

"Masih terlalu awal untuk menyudahi _foreplay_." Begitu ujarnya, sebelum mengecup bibir Baekhyun lalu turun menuju dada, perut, hingga berhenti di sana.

Baehyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melirik sang pria, sial ia malah bertukar pandang. Rona merah kembali memenuhi wajahnya bahkan setelah membuang muka.

Chanyeol sedikit membuat gerakan lembut dengan jarinya. Baekhyun yang masih malu setengah mati menggigit bibit untuk menahan desahan. Walau seluruh pertahanannya runtuh saat jari itu keluar dan berganti dengan sebuah bibir.

Chanyeol sedang bercumbu dengan bibirnya yang lain.

Dewi Aphrodite nampaknya sedang gencar memberi mereka kesenangan.

Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak berusaha menutup kakinya, rasa geli menjadi faktor utama, sayang Chanyeol tidak membiarkannya. Ia menahan kaki Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya sementara matanya terus menatap sang wanita yang sibuk mendesah di atas sana.

Ini adalah kesukaan Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun membuatnya semakin menyukainya.

Lidah sang pria bermain dengan lihai, mencicipi tiap inchi diri Baekhyun hingga membawa sang wanita pada getaran serta desahan yang sama seperti beberapa saat lalu. Baekhyun yang terlalu lemah atau pria ini yang memang ahli.

Puan itu kembali mencoba menenangkan diri sementara Chanyeol menyelesaikan tugasnya di bawah sana. Rasanya terlalu lelah untuk sekedar merasa malu, bahkan ini belum apa-apa. Jemari Baekhyun refleks meremas saat Chanyeol bergerak melepas celananya.

Di saat seperti ini tidak seharusnya Baekhyun menyebut nama Tuhan dalam hati diikuti kalimat bahwa ia tidak siap.

Karena demi apapun milik Chanyeol langsung membuatnya mengalihkan wajah dengan rona semerah kepiting. Chanyeol tersenyum—menyeringai—olehnya. Ia kembali mengukung tubuh Baekhyun dan sengaja menyentuhkan miliknya dengan milik Baekhyun.

"Maaf pengalaman pertamamu akan sedikit keluar jalur, Baekhyun." Cukup lama Baekhyun mencerna kalimat itu, sampai ia merasa Chanyeol tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk memasukinya, barulah ia sedikit mendorong bahu sang pria.

"Kau tidak memakai pengaman?"

Chanyeol cukup mengenal Baekhyun dan tahu inilah yang akan menjadi masalah. Karenanya ia langsung menyerang Baekhyun dengan ciuman dan menahan kedua tangan si puan di sisi kepalanya.

Baekhyun sontak sedikit memberontak. Mencoba melepaskan diri dari tangan serta bibir Chanyeol kala miliknya mulai memasuki Baekhyun. Awalnya gerakan itu pelan, sampai Chanyeol harus sedikit menyentaknya dan itu baru setengah.

Teriakan tertahan Baekhyun terdengar sangat menyakitkan. Ya, ini sedikit keluar jalur dari yang ia pikirkan namun rasa sakit di bawah sana lebih menyita perhatian. Matanya mulai berair dan susah payah ia menahan agar anak sungai itu tidak jatuh dari pelupuknya.

"Sakit." Adalah satu-satunya kata yang keluar dengan nada bergetar saat Chanyeol melepas lumatannya. Ia mengecup kening Baekhyun lembut.

"Tahanlah sedikit lagi. Ini hanya akan sedikit sakit."

Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak mempercayai ucapan Chanyeol karena kenyataannya tubuhnya melengkung dan teriakan tidak dapat ditahannya saat sang pria memberikan dorongan kuat untuk masuk sepenuhnya.

"Sial Park Chanyeol!"

Tanpa menunggu lama, Chanyeol mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Menjadikan semua teriak kesakitan Baekhyun sebagai penyemangat untuk menggantinya dengan desahan. Gerakan Chanyeol di bawah sana semakin tidak karuan.

Chanyeol melepas kedua tangan Baekhyun, membiarkan sang puan memeluknya sementara Chanyeol mencengkram pinggul sang wanita. Memberinya akses untuk memperdalam dorongannya dan semakin membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang.

Itu bertahan untuk beberapa waktu sebelum Baekhyun kembali merasakan sensasi tidak biasa yang sama. Dan tentu tak lama tubuhnya kembali terasa lemas akibat pelepasan, tetapi Chanyeol adalah pria berengsek yang masih menggerakkan pinggulnya. Ia mengangkat salah satu kaki Baekhyun untuk menjemput titik puncaknya.

Lidah Baekhyun sudah tidak mengenal kosa kata selain umpatan. Demi apapun, tubuhnya tidak memiliki tenaga. Baekhyun hanya dapat membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan semua dan menjadi pihak yang seratus persen pasif.

Dan kala hentakan Chanyeol terasa berbeda, Baekhyun masih belum menyadari bahwa prianya akan mencapai titik kepuasan sampai hangat menjalar memenuhinya.

Kenyataan itu menamparnya lagi. Kepala Baekhyun tiba-tiba terasa berat.

Matanya menatap Chanyeol, yang belum sempat Baekhyun mengeluarkan kalimat, pria itu sudah lebih dulu mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau takuti. Apa aku terlihat seperti pria tak bertanggung jawab?"

 _Lebih kepada aku yang belum siap, sebenarnya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Sadis, kenapa aku suka banget bikin ending gantung dan gaje.

Masih adakah yang menunggu cerita ini uwu. Tidak menyalahkan kalau memang tidak ada karena aku lama banget bikin sequel—apa ini bisa disebut sequel?—nya.

Semoga memuaskan ya! Maaf kalau kepanjangan (karena ini memang ± 1k words lebih banyak dari sebelumnya), maaf juga kalau ngeboseninㅠㅠ And please note that this is my first (not really but yaeh) nc, so, jika mengecewakan itu wajar HAHA. sesungguhnya aku mau nambahin ending yang lebih ramah tapi udah kepanjangan.

So I may, or may not, bikin kelanjutannya lagi. Janji kalau pun iya, itu bakal jadi chap terakhir! (gagal oneshoot).

Baik, jadi begitu saja cerita ini dibawakan. Thank you sudah baca! Sampai ketemu di karyaku yang lain!

Last, mind to review?

Ppay!


End file.
